Invisible?
by Shadows.4leaf.Clover
Summary: NaruSasuSasuNaru Yaoi. Without him, he was nothing. But even with Sasuke by his side, can Naruto withstand the things being tossed his way? Maybe not...
1. Prologue

**Shadow: Okay, the story is better than the summary, I promise…..**

**Naruto: It damn well better be! Your summary was complete crap……**

**Shadow: I know, I know! –cries-**

**Naruto: Okay she's too busy crying so I'll do the disclaimer. Shadow doesn't own me.**

**Sasuke: I do.**

**Naruto: ……………**

**Shadow: Ahem well, on with the story!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, shounen-ai, and all that good stuff. If you don't like it then I don't even know why you clicked on this link. Anyways also beware of violence (later chapters), language, and extreme randomness. And occasional cliffies.**

* * *

_Someone once told me that every person in the world is important to at least one other person. Even if it takes you awhile to find them, they're still out there._

_I'm an extra. I am invisible, always have been, always will be. Don't give me crap like "Oh, there must be SOMEONE out there for you." If you're gonna say shit like that, then don't speak at all. _

_No one has ever noticed me. For all my life I've been rejected, ignored, and treated like shit. I have no friends. The people that attempt to talk to me end up backing off. Their other friends whisper something to them, and I distinctly hear the name "Naruto". Then those people never speak to me again._

_My name is Uzumaki, Naruto. And I am invisible. _

_And you know what sucks the most? I have no idea why they hate me so much. I mean, yes, I do pull a shitload of pranks, and I ditch class and I'm rude to the teachers, but why do they hate me so fucking much?_

_I don't wanna sound pathetic. Living how I have does have some advantages. For example, I don't have a flock of stupid fan girls like that bastard Uchiha. _

_Oi, that idiot Uchiha, I hate him so goddamn much. I don't know why, but he has for some unknown reason chosen me as his prey. He always picks on me, and he never passes up a chance to make fun of me when I make a mistake. And you'd think six years of being in my classes would have taught him my name, but he still refers to me as "Dobe" or "Loser" or something along those lines. _

_Maybe I'm just jealous. Jealous that he has friends and I don't. Jealous that he is perfect and I'm not. Jealous that he has people to talk to. _

_I guess I really am just an extra person. It makes me feel really useless. I wish someone could help me. I wish I could just go somewhere and cry. I wish someone could take the pain away. But it'll never happen. I gave up on wishing a long time ago. It hurts though, especially during holidays or whatever. I get to watch everyone go home to celebrate with their families. _

_Ugh, Valentine's Day is the worst of all. Everyone at school would have little make-out fests with their boyfriends or girlfriends. And I have to sit and watch. Yay._

_I really wish I wasn't so invisible….._

_Someone once told me that every person in the world is important to at least one other person._

_Guess what?_

_They lied.

* * *

_

**Shadow: -looks at prologue-……………………..**

**Naruto: ……………that was complete crap…………..**

**Sasuke: Nah I kinda liked it. But why do you hate me Naruto? –cries-**

**Naruto: ……..**

**Sasuke: -stops crying and hugs Naruto- **

**Shadow: ………….well this has been sufficiently random. See you all later!**

**Review if you want more.**


	2. The REAL Beginning

**Shadow: Well, here is chapter one. Ummm……**

**Naruto: -jumps into room- HELLO READERS!**

**Sasuke: Dobe, you're trying to entertain the readers, not scare them to death.**

**Naruto: Who are you calling dobe teme!**

**Sasuke: You….duh….**

**Naruto: Fuck you Sasuke!**

**Sasuke…..if you insist…..**

**Shadow: ………….O.o………uh……………**

**Sasuke: hehehe……..**

**Shadow: I don't own Naruto.**

**Sasuke: -growls- No one touches my dobe-chan.**

**Naruto: Aww! Thanks Sasuke!...I think………..**

**Shadow: well, go ahead and read since I now have to go chase that muffin over there. –chases muffin-**

**Sasuke: -looks at Shadow- ………………..-turns to readers- …don't ask………**

**Naruto: Oi, on with the damn story already!**

**(blargh)-me annoying you**

"**blargh"- talking**

_**blargh-thoughts**_

**xxxxxxxxxxx-This is NOT a scene change! It's a POV change.

* * *

**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sixteen year old Uzumaki Naruto groaned and shoved his head under his pillow to block out the noise. He fumbled around his nightstand blindly, searching for his alarm clock. Eventually he gave up and settled for slamming his fist on the table until the noise stopped.

Lifting his head up to glance at the clock, he yelled and scrambled out of bed and into the bathroom. He showered quickly, put on clean clothes, and looked at the clock again.

"Shit I'm gonna be late!" he yelled as he ran out of the house, only stopping to lock his door. _Not that anyone would really notice if I was there…._ He thought as he ran.

He saw the school building looming nearer. He ran even faster, even though his legs were killing him. He was within ten feet of the building now. He was gonna make it!

Well, he would have.

If something hadn't crashed into him and knocked him to the ground.

Naruto growled in frustration. Somebody up there clearly had it in for him. He tried to get up, but he fell back almost instantly. Something was holding him down.

No, not something. Some_one._

Naruto raised his head and saw a pale arm next to his side, supporting a person with black hair that stuck up in the back. As if he didn't have enough problems. He glared.

"Get off me, Uchiha." He said in annoyance, using an even colder voice when he said _Uchiha. _The boy raised his head, and glared back at Naruto.

"Well next time stay out of my way, loser."

They both glared at each other furiously. They were broken from their glaring contest by the late bell as it echoed through the grounds. Naruto growled again in frustration.

"DAMMIT! See what you did you bastard? Now I'm late!" He shoved Sasuke off of him as he stood up. Sasuke just glared at him.

"News flash you loser, I'm late too."

Naruto gathered up his books and made a _tch_ noise. "Whatever, teme. Go screw over somewhere."

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Naruto and Sasuke both turned. Sasuke saw a flash of pink hair and then he was on the ground again. Naruto smiled.

"Hi Sakura-chan! Hey, after school do you maybe want to-" he started, but was cut off by Sakura, who was currently lying on top of Sasuke, who was trying not to choke on the overly strong scent of her perfume **(Shadow: Poor guy X.x-Sasuke: DAMN RIGHT!-dies-). **She glared at him, and her voice was harsh.

"Get lost loser. Do I even know you?" Naruto's face fell immediately. That hurt. A lot. Meanwhile Sasuke was still under Sakura. He saw Naruto's face, and for a millisecond, felt the most unbelievably tiny amount of pity for him. He shoved Sakura off of him. Walking past the two, he entered the school. Sakura followed not far behind.

Naruto meanwhile, still had half his books on the ground. He silently gathered them up, and walked quietly over to a ladder that led to the roof of the school. He climbed up slowly. He fought his tears as he headed towards his favorite spot. Sitting facing the sun, he kept fighting his tears, determined to be tough and not cry. It wasn't even the fact that he had liked Sakura for ages that bugged him. It was what she said that hurt the most.

"…_Do I even know you?" _

It was things like this that just proved what he thought. He was invisible. No one cared. He could jump off a bridge and at his funeral everyone would go _"Naruto? Who's Naruto?"_ He sighed and buried his face in his arms. Breaking his resolve a little, two crystal tears ran down his face.

**FLASHBACK**

_Naruto smiled happily. His mother and father brought out a cake, with candles on top. Naruto couldn't stop squirming in his chair, today was his seventh birthday. His mother and father put the cake in front of him. _

"_Alright, Naruto, make a wish!" his father exclaimed proudly._

_Naruto closed his eyes and thought._

**_I wish for a friend. A very best friend, someone who I can tell anything to! Yeah! _**

_He blew out the candles, and made his wish._

_All Naruto remembered was that his parents had gone shopping to get him a birthday present. And the next thing he knew, he was standing in the graveyard, looking at his parents graves. He had cried for so long, long into the night. Even after everyone had gone home, he had stayed and cried. _

_When he got home, he lay on the bed, and waited for sleep, forgetting all about his wish earlier that day. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Naruto looked up from his arms, his face now littered with tears. He hadn't remembered about the wish in so long. He glared furiously at the clouds.

_It's been nine fucking years since I made that wish. Nine goddamn years. So why hasn't it come true yet? Oh yeah, because there's no such thing as wishes. _

He sighed again, and closed his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke walked into the school, with Sakura clinging to his arm, and rambling about some nonsense. He felt it was easier to just let her talk instead of attempt to shut her up. He just concentrated on not dying from her perfume.

He made his way to his locker only to find most of his fan club there. He rolled his eyes and prepared for all the comments and sighing and possible fighting.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!"

"Do you like my hair today Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh Sasuke-kun those cargo pants look so cool on you!"

"Hey Sasuke-kun, can you sit with me at lunch?"

"No, he's sitting with me!"

He rolled his eyes as two girls began a catfight, and shoved his way to his locker, forgetting to care about those who got knocked to the floor. He retrieved his books and headed for class.

He headed towards Kakashi-sensei's room, ready for a relaxed lesson. Hey, even geniuses appreciate a free period now and then. He took his normal seat in the back corner of the class, and waited for it to start.

While he was waiting, his friend came and sat beside him.

"You know, it isn't good to be late for class," Sasuke pointed out. He glanced at his friend, noticing a mark just below the collar of his beige shirt.

"I…..got caught up………" mumbled Sasuke's best friend, Hyuuga Neji.

Sasuke smirked, and glanced again at the mark on Neji's neck. Neji wasn't the best of liars, especially when it came to lying about who he was with.

"You mean you got caught up with Gaara." Sasuke corrected, chuckling at his friend's blush.

"Shut up!" Neji replied, "And anyway, it's not like Kakashi's here on time."

Sasuke just smirked again and rested his chin on his hands. Gaara and Neji had been together for some time now, almost a year. It had been extremely fun watching Gaara hit on Neji, who was either playing dumb or was really too stupid to notice. Eventually Gaara had gotten bored of being subtle and had kissed him one day and now they were a couple.

Sasuke almost wished he had someone special. Odd as it sounded for the Uchiha to be saying it, it was true. He had to admit he got just a little jealous to see Neji's love bites from Gaara. Not that he wanted Neji. He just kind of wished he had what Neji had, someone special who cared about him.

Half an hour later, Kakashi appeared with a poof. "Yo!" he greeted. "Sorry everyone, I got caught up in thoughts about life and-"

"LIAR!" half the class responded.

_Well at least it's better than last time. Last time he didn't even show up for class…._

"Well, I really have nothing planned for this lesson, so do whatever you want as long as you don't make too much noise. Oh and keep an ear out for your name. I'll be taking attendance."

_Figures. He shows up to class but has nothing prepared. _

"Hyuuga Neji?"

Next to Sasuke, Neji raised his hand.

"Yamanaka Ino?"

A blonde Sasuke fan girl raised her hand and then went back to chatting with Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke merely nodded at Kakashi.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

No response.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

Still nothing.

Kakashi sighed. "Hm……………let's see, Uchiha! Go find Uzumaki. I saw him earlier, so I know he's here somewhere."

Sasuke sighed and stood, walking into the hallway. As he searched the grounds, he wondered vaguely how anybody could see any point in skipping a class that had no lesson. Suddenly he remembered the incident from that morning.

He didn't remember it clearly. He had other things to think about. But one thing that had stuck out in his mind was Naruto under him. He got a weird feeling every time he remembered it. Almost like he had wanted to stay that way………..

………_..I did not just think that……I must be going insane………_

Not seeing Naruto anywhere, he went beck to Kakashi's class, where he spent the rest of the time watching as three girls paraded around the room singing the barney theme song, a couple of boys flung spitballs at each other, and Kakashi read his book, oblivious to it all. **(Shadow:……..O.o……..well……that was just one heap of randomness wasn't it?)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Naruto opened his eyes, the sun was almost set. He looked around worriedly.

"Oh crap! I fell asleep again….."

He picked up his bag and walked towards the ladder. He only reached the top rung when he slipped. He fell, too scared to scream. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

Instead of hearing all his bones breaking though, he heard a muffled thump and heard someone yelp. His arm hurt, but that was all. He felt what he had fallen on. He touched a limb that must have been a leg. Moving his hand up, he felt a flat stomach and a well chiseled torso, so he assumed whoever it was must be male. He raised his head off the person's upper stomach, he mentally groaned.

"Second time today Uzumaki. I told you to watch where you're going."

Naruto put on an overly cheerful smile.

"You're right Uchiha, I'll be more careful next time I'm FALLING OFF THE FUCKING ROOF!"

Sasuke glared. Naruto moved a little, prepared to stand, when his book bag came toppling down and hit him in the back.

Of course he was directly above Sasuke when it happened.

And, naturally, since the Gods didn't like him at all, he ended up kissing Sasuke right on the mouth.

The two were too stunned to move. They just lay there, eyes wide and mouths pressed together. Then after about thirty seconds they had the sense to move.

"UGH! You idiot!" Sasuke spat, wiping his mouth.

"Not my fault! Blame my goddamn backpack!" Naruto yelled back, spitting on the ground. He couldn't quite shake the tingling feeling in his stomach.

Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other, before they both turned and stalked off.

As Naruto walked home he tried to shake the tingling in his stomach.

_Why does my stomach feel all weird? It's like that feeling when you fall from somewhere high up. Weird. Well, at least Uchiha broke my fall. Nice to know I caused him some pain……my stupid backpack should just die though. In fact, it was after….THAT……happened that I got the weird feeling in my stomach………_

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. A startling thought had just occurred to him.

"Oh HELL no!" He shouted to no one. "I did NOT enjoy that! No fucking way." Unconsciously he licked his lips, which tasted just the tiniest bit like Sasuke. **(Shadow: My ass you don't like him Naruto-Naruto: Shut up and finish the chapter!)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke drove home, replaying what had happened over and over and over again in his mind. His torso now hurt from Naruto falling on it, but other then that, he was okay.

The part that annoyed him most was the accidental kiss. It wouldn't leave his head. No matter what he thought it led back to Naruto and the kiss. He had even gone so far as to do a very un-Uchiha-ish thing by banging his head against the car window. That didn't work either. **(Shadow: Yet more randomness……..I'm in a very random mood apparently….-Sasuke:……you're making me kind of OOC in this…..-Shadow: Oh shut up.)**

After picking up some food for dinner, he drove home where he finally forgot about the kiss by doing his homework.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Naruto reached his apartment, it was dark. He climbed the three flights of stairs and stood at his door, looking for his key. He fumbled and dropped it, and as he bent down to pick it up, he noticed a small blue-white envelope on his welcome mat. He picked it up and went inside.

He was about to open the letter when his belly growled in protest. Naruto laughed a little.

He put down his bag and got out some ramen. He put water in a pot, and stared out at his apartment as he waited for it to boil.

Though small, it wasn't cramped. It was a good size for one person anyway. In the far right corner was his bed, which was actually a good size. Next to that he had his nightstand where his alarm clock and a few other things were. In the far left corner were a dresser and a medium sized closet. Then the rest of the house was devoted to the kitchen and living areas. On the left side were some counters, a refrigerator, a stove, and some cabinets. A little ways away from that was a square table big enough for four people. On the right were a couch, a small wooden table, and a TV on a shelf, all on a little rug. In the middle of the apartment there were two doors. The one near his bed led to the bathroom, and the one near the kitchen was the door to go outside. Not big, not luxurious, but it was home.

Naruto was startled from his thoughts by the sound of bubbling water. He poured in the noodles, and when it was donehe sat down and ate hungrily. It was then that he remembered the letter. Slurping down the last of the broth, he reached for the letter and ripped it open.

Inside was the weirdest letter he had ever seen.

_Naruto,_

_I know exactly how you feel. Invisible. Hated. Alone. I know what it feels like. Are you tired, Naruto? Are you sick of holding everything inside? Are you sick of having no one to talk to? Well, I'll make you a little deal. I know how to take the pain away. I can make it all stop. All I need from you is a small favor. I'll have to explain later, but if you want to talk, my screen name is Timeisup. Contact me sometime, if you want my help. _

It wasn't signed. Naruto read it over and over again, wondering who it could possibly be, and who was watching him. Even more so, he doubted what the guy (or girl) was saying. It was impossible to take all his pain away, unless he was killed, which he would really rather not have happen.

He decided to contact whoever it was. He set his bowl in the sink, and went to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke sat up, very annoyed. He had just had a very disturbing dream. He wiped the sweat of his forehead, and replayed the dream in his head.

**DREAM**

_Sasuke looked around. All he could see was black. He tried to run forward but his legs wouldn't move. _

_**Where am I! What's going on?**_

_He tried to wave the darkness away. He saw a hazy version of someone. The person came into clearer view. _

_It was Naruto. _

_He appeared to be standing on some platform, but Sasuke couldn't see what it was. But one thing was certain, Naruto looked absolutely terrified. It looked as though he was getting ready to die. For some reason Sasuke wanted to comfort him, to keep him safe. Suddenly he heard a voice. _

"_Time is up, Naruto."_

_A blast of blue-ish black light crackling with energy lit up an arrow not to far away. The tip of the arrow was ablaze with the weird energy. Suddenly, the arrow was released, and Naruto took a step back as it hit his chest. He writhed and screamed in agony, the electricity spreading around his body. _

_Sasuke screamed, and everything went black again._

**END DREAM**

Sasuke sighed, and got up, since it was time to wake up anyway. He got undressed and got into the shower. As he let the hot water stream over his body, he had a sudden thought. A naked, dripping, and completely sexy looking Naruto was standing in front of him, smirking teasingly.

Sasuke's eyes shot open, and he blushed furiously. He realized something felt a little weird, so he tried adjusting his pants……until he realized he wasn't wearing pants at the moment. He looked down, and was a little more than annoyed to see his cock standing up, wanting attention.

He instantly turned the shower water to near freezing, wondering what had caused that. His eyes shot open again.

"Oh FUCK no way. I did not just get turned on by the thought of Naruto naked……" **(Shadow: Liar --)**

He got dressed and had a quick breakfast, then headed for school. He was early, but this was the only time he wasn't surrounded by rabid fan girls.

He noticed a blonde walking towards the school. Coming within closer range, he found that it was Naruto. He had something clutched in his hand.

"Hey, Uzumaki!"

Naruto turned. He seemed surprised that someone was talking to him. But his look of surprise changed to a scowl when he saw Sasuke.

"What do you want Uchiha?" he asked coldly.

"What do you have?" Naruto gave him a blank look. "In your hand, dobe." Sasuke said, helping him. Naruto's scowl increased.

"Don't call me dobe teme! And it's none of your business. So fuck off. "

With that, he went into the school building. Sasuke followed, rolling his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked into the school library, and went to the computers. Opening up instant messenger, he signed in.

**NeglectedKitsune signed on at 8:32 am**

Naruto opened a new message, and typed in the screen name.

**NeglectedKitsune: **Hey, um, I'm the one who got ur letter.

**NeglectedKitsune:** ………………….

**NeglectedKitsune:** r u online?

**NeglectedKitsune: **hey r u gonna help me or wut?

Naruto waited a minute. Then suddenly a message came up.

**Timeisup: **_Hello, Naruto._

* * *

**Shadow: Okay, so this chapter was originally going to be longer, but I decided to leave you all with a little cliffy thing. **

**Naruto: You know this was complete shit right?**

**Shadow: You're so mean! After I'm writing about you guys too! –smiles evilly- well, I guess that means no sex for you two. MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sasuke: Apologize dobe or we won't get to fuck the hell out of each other!**

**Naruto: OKAY OKAY! I'm sorry Shadow!**

**Shadow: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!**

**Sasuke: ………………………………………**

**Naruto: ……………………………………….**

**Shadow: MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!**

**Sasuke: -throws water on Shadow- She'll be okay, don't worry.**

**Naruto: ………..I hope…………..**

**Shadow: -passed out from laughing too much-**

**Sasuke: -stares at Shadow- ……yeah…….**

**Naruto: Review please! Seriously, she's almost done writing the second chapter already, but she's not gonna post it unless you all review! SO REVIEW GODDAMMIT!...please?...**


	3. Haunted

**Shadow: Wow. Only a day after I write the first chapter I start the second……that's gotta be a record. To my reviewers, thank you! I love you all! –hugs everyone who reviewed- Especially to some of you who said you can relate to how Naruto feels, yay! You guys are like me! Anyways it's nice to know I'm not the only one who can relate n.n**

**Sasuke: Okay now you're rambling.**

**Shadow: You're right I'm sorry. **

**Naruto: You damn well better be. I'm bored! Come on! I gotta find out what happens to me!...O.o I don't get raped do I?**

**Shadow: ………………….**

**Naruto: I GET RAPED! O.o**

**Sasuke: -glares furiously at Shadow-**

**Shadow: Okay, OKAY! I wasn't actually going to have him be raped, I was only messing around XD**

**Naruto: -hits Shadow on the head with a book- YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA ME!**

**Sasuke: -hits Shadow with another book- AND DITTO!**

**Shadow: OWWWW! –glares- ya know, I could always make this a NaruSaku story instead –examines nails-**

**Sasuke/Naruto:………………..O.o……………X.x……..**

**Shadow: Nah, I'm just kidding again XD**

**Sasuke/Naruto:……………….-hits Shadow with books-**

**Shadow: X.x –passes out-**

**Naruto: -glares at Shadow- well since she's down I'll do the disclaimer again….**

**Sasuke: No, I will. Naruto does not belong to Shadow, he belongs to me, and if anyone tries to steal him I'll hunt you down and kill you with plastic forks and knives.**

**Naruto:……..he's kidding………..**

**Shadow: -wakes up- ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**NeglectedKitsune: **Um, hi.

**Timeisup: **_You decided to contact me then._

**NeglectedKitsune: **Uh, yeah. What did your letter mean?

**Timeisup: **_It meant exactly what it said. I can help you Naruto._

**NeglectedKitsune: **How can you help? I don't even know you.

**Timeisup**: _You will soon enough. Do you want my help or not?_

**NeglectedKitsune:** I don't know. No one can take all my pain away. They'd have to kill me.

**Timeisup:** _Oh, but I can. I'll make you feel good Naruto. So, can I help you?_

**NeglectedKitsune: **…………..okay. You can help. But how?

**Timeisup: **_Good. Can you meet me somewhere on Saturday?_

**NeglectedKitsune: **Sure. But where and what time?

**Timeisup: **_How about at the abandoned park. You know where that is right? At around 10:00 pm. Sound good?_

**NeglectedKitsune: **Yeah I know where that is. I'll be there. Now, I have to go, cause school is starting. Ttyl.

**Timeisup: **_Bye then. Whenever you want to talk I'll be here. _

**NeglectedKitsune signed off at 9:06 am.**

Naruto was a little puzzled about the conversation. He still didn't know anything about this guy, so he decided to be a little cautious with them. He heard the late bell ring, and darted off to class, leaving the letter on the table next to his computer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke walked to his first class. Health wasn't so bad, at least he learned something. Shizune was a good teacher. Although he found the girls giggling whenever they watched videos on the human body extremely annoying.

"Okay class! Gather your books and line up against the lockers outside the room. As of now we have a new research project on the anatomy. Guys will research girls and vice-versa." Shizune explained, as they all gathered their things.

Girls squealed at the thought of examining boy's bodies, while some of the boys had perverted looks on their faces. Sasuke just sighed and followed the rest of the class to the library.

There were only so many computers in the library, so half the class took out books while the other half went for online research (needless to say some of the boys took advantage of that and went to porn sites. Shizune was not pleased.).

Sasuke took the computer in the very back corner of the library. The only problem was about five or six girls fought over who would sit next to him. Eventually, it ended up being Sakura. Sasuke and the rest of their class all started doing their research. Sasuke stared lazily at a picture of the female body. He took notes, but the truth was he really wasn't interested. He sighed and stretched, and happened to catch a glimpse of what Sakura was researching.

Well, if you could call it research. Sakura was drooling over a male model who was posing naked, with everything exposed. Somehow this seemed more interesting to him, and he kept watching. Sakura clicked a link, and what she clicked turned out to lead to a gay porn site. Sasuke stared at two guys in the middle of sex. They both looked like they were having fun.

He suddenly got a mental image of him and that Naruto boy in the others' place. His eyes widened and he inhaled sharply. Boy, two times today. He wondered vaguely if it was due to hunger since he hadn't eaten a very good breakfast. He shook his head and reached for his pencil so he could take more notes. But instead of finding his pencil, he found a folded, slightly crumpled piece of paper.

He opened the note curiously, and read the first word.

_Naruto,_

_This is Naruto's? I thought he didn't have any friends…._

Sasuke scanned over the rest of the note, his confusion growing.

_I know exactly how you feel. Invisible. Hated. Alone. I know what it feels like. Are you tired, Naruto? Are you sick of holding everything inside? Are you sick of having no one to talk to? Well, I'll make you a little deal. I know how to take the pain away. I can make it all stop. All I need from you is a small favor. I'll have to explain later, but if you want to talk, my screen name is Timeisup. Contact me sometime, if you want my help. _

Sasuke stared. He had no idea what to make of this letter. At first he thought it was from a friend, but this didn't sound like anyone Naruto knew. What did this letter mean anyway? Naruto wasn't invisible, hated, and alone. Or was he?

It took Sasuke a minute to figure out what he was wondering.

_Why am I caring? I don't care what happens to Uzumaki. He's just a loser I know. _

His hands seemed to disagree with him though, because the next thing he knew the mouse was pressing "sign on" on instant messenger and it was loading Naruto's saved information. Sasuke was about to sign off when a message came up.

**Timeisup: **_Back so soon, Naruto?_

Sasuke instantly recognized the screen name as the one from the letter. He decided to see what was going on.

**NeglectedKitsune: **Yeah. Hi.

**Timeisup: **_Did you forget the info for our meeting?_

**NeglectedKitsune: **Uh, yeah I did actually. Can you remind me?

**Timeisup: **_10:00 pm at the abandoned park on Saturday. _

**NeglectedKitsune: **Thanks. I have to go now. Bye.

**Timeisup: **_Don't forget, Naruto. _

Sasuke signed off. As the bell rang, he made up his mind to see what was going on Saturday. He convinced himself that he was just curious, he didn't care. But one tiny part of his mind told him otherwise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Watch it, loser!"

Naruto didn't reply. He just picked up his scattered book as the boy who banged into him walked away. He sighed, and picked up his last book. At least he had art now.

Art was one of the few subjects Naruto liked. Even though no one cared about his work, it was away to express his pain without actually expressing it.

He sat down at a desk and took out a paper and a pencil. After staring at the paper for quite some time he started to draw. His movements were uneasy at first, pausing every now and then. But once he got it started there was no stopping him. He kept drawing. He stopped only to retrieve colored pencils from the closet before he continued. Once he was finished and his pencil and the colored ones all lay dulled beside him, he brushed off his paper and examined it. It was truly a masterpiece.

It was of Naruto himself. He was dressed in his favorite outfit, black cargo pants with endless chains and pockets and a tight shirt that stopped short so a good amount of his stomach was visible. In the picture, he was lying down, surrounded by black creatures with piercing silver eyes that were clawing at his body. Naruto's picture version was bloody. His pants were slashed in various places, reveling bleeding gashes. His stomach was littered with somewhat smaller cuts, and he had blood running out of the corner of his mouth, along with a cut under his left eye and a cut in his forehead so that blood seeped into his other eye. But there were two main points to his picture. His eyes and his heart.

The picture Naruto was bleeding severely from the chest. His black shirt was stained crimson. Where his heart should have been was a huge, bloody X.

But his eyes, even the eyes were painful for Naruto himself to look at. Crystal clear eyes that usually held so much light, even if it was fake, were empty. Not just empty of light, empty of everything. There was no emotion whatsoever to make those eyes vibrant and alive. They were cold and harsh, and made the whole picture feel that way.

Satisfied with his work, Naruto put the picture back on the desk. He took a crimson colored pencil, and scrawled the word HAUNTED in the upper left corner of the page that he hadn't colored specially for that. Then, he took a white pencil, and scrawled **(Shadow: ………I just noticed that "scrawled" is a really odd word…..if you say it enough times it sounds weird………haha……scrawled….-Sasuke: ……..-hits Shadow with a book-)** his name in the bottom right corner of the page. He sat back and admired it for another minute, before the bell rang. He went to his locker and put the picture inside, and after slamming it, and not bothering to lock it, he went off to his next class. **(Shadow: Cookies for everyone who guesses the name of the song I was listening to when I wrote this and who it's by)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke ran through the halls, annoyed. Sakura and Ino had held him up, so he was late, and he still had to get his stuff for his next class. Seeing his locker, he opened it, and went to put his books away but something stopped him. This wasn't his stuff. This backpack was dark crimson, and the books were scattered on the bottom of the locker, with papers cushioning them. He closed the locker door a little, so he could see the number.

233

So this wasn't his locker **(Shadow: No fucking duh Sasuke). **His locker was 333. That meant he was on floor two instead of floor three. Sasuke was busy mentally slapping himself when something hit his foot. He bent down, and picked up the rolled up paper. He unrolled it gently, and his eyes widened.

He examined the body, from the legs up. He glanced at the legs, the stomach, and the torso, all of which had creatures clawing at any flesh they could reach. He gasped as his eyes met the drawing's eyes. The eyes were cold and blank, empty of…well…everything. He only then realized who it was a picture of.

"Just what the hell are you doing?"

Sasuke turned around to return Naruto's glare. Naruto averted his gaze and Sasuke smirked inwardly.

"What the hell are you doing in my locker?" Naruto asked again, glancing at the picture.

"I just….made a mistake. I thought I was on the third floor….." It sounded incredibly stupid, even to his own ears. Naruto gave him a weird look.

"You didn't know you were on the second floor? And you call me a loser…." Naruto mocked, smirking.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke said, rather heatedly. "I got held up by those girls Sakura and Ino."

"Whatever" Naruto rolled his eyes, and glanced at the picture again. Sasuke realized he was still holding it. He held it up.

"Who drew this?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "Look in the right lower corner, teme."

Sasuke did so. "So, you made it then?"

Naruto rolled his eyes again. "No, that girl Sakura drew it. Use your head, Uchiha."

Sasuke glared. He walked up to Naruto so they were only centimeters apart. He glared, and so did Naruto. He thought he saw the ghost of a blush grace Naruto's features, but he wasn't one to talk since his cheeks were feeling a little warm.

"Well dobe," He began, stressing his voice as he said _dobe_. "Just tell whoever the hell made it they did a good job."

And with that, he stalked off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood, there, stunned, his cheeks painted a nice shade of pink. Had Uchiha just complemented him on something?

He shook it off, and went to get his stuff to go home, since he managed to waste all of his last period. Oh well, no one cared.

For the second time, his walk home was obscured by thoughts of Sasuke. All he could think about was Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. And it made him want to bang his head into something a couple dozen times.

He resolved not to think about the Uchiha. He was just a dumb bastard after all. He wouldn't think about him at all. Not about how he had said his drawing was nice. Not about how his fingertips had just brushed against his as he returned the picture. Not about the other night when he got his first kiss. Not about his hair which stuck up in the back and hung down in the front. **(Shadow: Talk about gravity-defying…..) **Not about his cocky smirk. Not about how he moved with grace but also with strength. And certainly not about what it would be like if he actually kissed him on purpose.

Well he was just doing a damn good job, wasn't he?

Naruto growled in frustration. He reached his apartment, and decided then and there to take a shower** (Sasuke: Can I come? – Shadow: -hits Sasuke with a book- Sasuke: X.x)**.The first thing he noticed however was a piece of neatly folded off-white paper on his welcome mat. He opened it curiously.

_Don't forget…._

Naruto recognized the handwriting as that of his mysterious helper. In fact, he had forgotten. Tomorrow was Saturday. He went inside and tossed the paper onto the table before going to his bathroom. He decided a bath would be better than a shower. It would be easier to forget about you know who. He turned on the taps, and undressed himself, sitting on the edge of the tub as he watched the bathtub fill.

He got into the warm water, and sighed in contentment. It was only the beginning of October, but the weather was getting harsher as the days went by. Naruto thought regretfully about winter. He loved snow to no end, but his apartment had used up most of his money, and the money he got now was used to pay rent. Sure, he could afford food and clothes and all the necessities, but some luxuries weren't an option for him. One of those luxuries was a decent winter jacket. All he had was a thin wind breaker, with a pair of gloves that had a few holes in them, since he had had them since he was about thirteen. He sank even further into the warmth, sighing again.

It really was hard, having no one to talk to. The same way it was hard to not have anyone care whether you lived or died so long as you were out of their way. Unplugging the drain, he rose from the tub and toweled off. Wrapping the towel around his waist he went to the dresser and took out pjs. He snuggled underneath his blankets, and yawned, tiredly. He had one last coherent thought before sleep took over.

_I hope that guy can help me……_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuun!"

Sasuke turned to see which one of his fan girls it was this time. Just as he was going to tell her to piss off, he was tackled by someone with blinding pink hair. Sakura.

They landed on the floor with a loud thud, and Sasuke winced. He glared up at the thing on top of him.

"What do you want Sakura?" he spat, annoyed.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! Thank you so much for breaking my fall! I bet it didn't hurt a big, strong guy like you! You're awesome!" Sakura cooed, her voice syrupy and disgusting. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever. Get off me." Instead of doing that however, she leaned down, and pressed her mouth to his. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, as he clamped his mouth closed as tight as was humanly possible. He nearly vomited when he felt a tongue attempting to poke into his mouth. He tried shoving her off, but the fact that he was trapped under her made things a little difficult. Eventually he managed to shove her off with such force, that she went into the air a little before falling to the floor with a loud thud. Sasuke got up and glared at Sakura.

"Don't you EVER touch me like that again." He said in a near whisper, glaring at her with such rage that she cringed. He picked up his book bag, and walked away.

He felt absolutely filthy after that. Spitting a few times, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He glared furiously as he got into his car and drove off. The tiniest part of his mind was wishing it had been Naruto in Sakura's place.

* * *

S**hadow: Again, this chapter was originally going to be longer. But I decided to leave it here n.n**

**Sasuke: You jackass. This chapter was too short. I want to find out what happens next. **

**Naruto: What teme said!**

**Shadow: I know, but this is ten pages already. The next chapter will be ready soon.**

**Naruto: Isn't there something else you would like to tell everyone Shadow? Regarding the summer?**

**Shadow: Oh yeah –clears throat- ahem! Okay, I am SO SORRY! My family is going to our summerhouse in Cape Cod for the rest of the summer! Cape Cod is mucho fun, but I'm going to be gone for two whole months! I will try to get at least one more chapter in before I leave, but other than that you're going to have to bear with me. I'll try to make it so I can come back for a couple days to write another chapter, but don't count on anything. Anyways if I do come back it will be for you, so feel special!**

**Sasuke: TWO WHOLE MONTHS?**

**Naruto: But I want to fuck Sasuke's brains out! I can't wait two whole months! I'm horny! –cries-**

**Sasuke: -evil smirk- I can fix that Naru-chan.**

**Naruto: Really? –evil smile- Show me how teme."**

**Sasuke: -grabs Naruto and runs into bedroom-**

**Shadow: Hey! Hey come back!...well, I'll let them have fun…...**

**-moans are heard-**

**Shadow:……………………wait a minute……………..THAT'S MY ROOM! AHHHHHHHHH GET OUT OF THERE YOU GUYS! –bangs fists on door-**

**-more moaning-**

**Shadow:…………Ok fine, BUT IF YOU GET CUM ON THE SHEETS I'LL STOP WRITING THE STORY!**

**Review please! The more reviews I get the more I'll be persuaded to come back over the summer to write more!**


	4. Image of Sasuke

**Shadow: SORRY! I'm sorry this chapter took longer than usual. I had a minor case of writer's block X.x But it's gone now!**

**Naruto: About damn time!**

**Sakura: I kissed Sasuke! I kissed Sasuke!**

**Naruto: You WHAT! ...O.o...  
**

**Sasuke: Heheheh…….umm……**

**Sakura: WHEEEEE! Sasuke loves me!**

**Naruto: COME HERE YA LITTLE- **

**Shadow: -holds Naruto back.-**

**Sakura: HAHA! –sticks tongue out at Naruto-**

**Shadow: Naruto, calm down. Sakura, stop bitching around. **

**Sakura: -glares- Sasuke-kun! Tell Shadow to be nice!**

**Sasuke: Sakura?**

**Sakura: Yeah?**

**Sasuke: Stop bitching around. **

**Shadow: XD

* * *

**

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was startled to find it was already one in the afternoon. He got out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Yawning, he stretched and went to the bathroom. He felt like there was something he was forgetting about today, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

Once his morning routines were done, he decided to go to the library and start that paper for health. **(Shadow: Same class as Sasuke, just a different period.) **He walked to the library after stopping for ramen, and began his report. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one studying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke woke up that morning with sticky sheets, having just had a particularly erotic dream about a certain blonde. Just remembering the dream made him hard again. He lay back on his bed, and pushed his already sticky boxers down to his ankles. Starting at his neck, he ran his hand down his body, hissing in content as he did so. He stopped to tweak his nipples a few times, wishing it was Naruto's hands instead of his own.

Sasuke moved his hand further down, finally brushing against his weeping member. He coated his fingers in pre cum before enclosing his cock in his entire hand. He moaned involuntarily and thrust against his own hand. Sasuke's hand moved faster as he got closer to the edge.

"Ahhh…….Na-Naruto…….please…..ahh…." He moved his hand faster as his mind raced with thoughts of the blonde. As he reached his limits, he cried out.

"AHHH…..NARUTO!" He shot his seed all over his hand, sinking back into the sheets as the afterglow faded. He panted slightly. Going to the bathroom, he cleaned up, and got dressed. Looking at the clock in his room, he found that it was already one in the afternoon. He gathered his books and was about to go to the library when his phone rang.

RING RING RING!

Sasuke picked up the phone and growled a greeting into the phone.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

How welcoming.

"Um….Hi, Sasuke-kun? It's Sakura." Sasuke took this moment to roll his eyes in aggravation.

"Yeah, what is it?" He growled back.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to-"

"No."

He hung up the phone and headed towards the library.

* * *

Sasuke watched the way Naruto's blonde hair fell in soft spikes around his face, spilling over his forehead. He studied the way Naruto's eyes were concentrated completely on the page before him, the blue orbs set with determination. He noticed the way Naruto's tongue poked out just the tiniest bit from between pink lips, as his pencil tapped repeatedly on the paper. He admired the way Naruto's thin frame curved gracefully as he bent over the page more, and he nearly licked his lips at the sight of the tan skin that wasn't covered by the black shirt he wore. Sasuke also noted that his baggy black pants were set low on his almost feminine hips.

He wasn't a stalker.

….Okay maybe a little.

Sasuke continued to watch the blonde intently. Suddenly, Naruto looked up, and looked around. Sasuke quickly whipped his head out of sight so as not to be noticed.

Once he was sure Naruto wasn't looking, he went back to studying him. But a moment later, Naruto was looking around again. Sasuke sighed, and realized what he was doing was incredibly stupid. He wasn't some stupid school girl. He gathered his books, and walked to Naruto's side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto looked up from his book, questioningly. He had the distinct feeling someone was watching him. Looking around, he saw no one, but could have sworn he saw a flash of black hair disappear behind the bookshelf. Shrugging to himself, he went back to his work.

As soon as his eyes were back on his paper however, he had that feeling again. Once again he looked around. And once again, he saw no one. Suddenly a movement next to him caused him to look up again, and when he did, he gasped.

It was Sasuke. He looked……..Naruto couldn't say it any other way……..damn sexy. Camouflage cargo pants that had to be at least two sizes too big as they were extremely baggy. A black shirt with red letters that said

_Guess what? I don't care._

Around his neck was a black choker, and his hair was damp, hanging down into a pale face, but staying spiked in the back. Naruto blushed as a few dirty thoughts entered his mind. But Sasuke moved his lips, and Naruto noticed he was speaking.

"What are you doing here, dobe?"

"Studying." Naruto gave him a _'No fucking duh'_ look, which Sasuke chose to ignore. Instead, he smirked.

"You can read?" This earned him a punch on the arm from the now pouting blonde, who muttered a "Shut up, Uchiha." Before turning back to his paper. Sasuke placed his books next to Naruto's and sat down, taking out his own paper. Naruto looked at him, trying to be noticed. But he thought he saw Sasuke smirk a little.

The two worked in silence, except for the tapping and scratching of pencils. But finally, Naruto decided to break the silence.

"Hey Uchiha?"

"I have a name, dobe." Sasuke growled in annoyance, not looking up from his essay.

"And so do I, teme, what's your point? I was just going to ask you something. Sheesh." Naruto replied. He turned back to his paper, pouting slightly.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and continued on with his essay. He didn't care what Naruto had to say.

………3

………2

……….1

"Alright fine, ask your question." Sasuke sighed, giving in. Naruto's pout lessened a little. He suddenly looked a little nervous.

"Well…..uh-uhm…..let's say somebody found your information, like your name and stuff. And then they say they want to help you with something. Is it okay to trust them?" He had no idea why he was asking Sasuke this. He barely knew Sasuke, and he certainly couldn't call him a friend. More like someone he just happened to know. But, seeing as he had no one else to ask he was left to resort to this.

Sasuke just stared at him, as though he was trying to remember something but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. But realization apparently came to him a moment later, as his look changed from one of thoughtfulness to one of curiosity.

"Why ask me dobe?"

"Don't call me that teme." Naruto retorted heatedly. "And……I have no one else to ask…."

Sasuke stared again. What about his parents? Well, come to think about it he didn't even know if the blonde had parents.

"What do you mean you don't have anyone else to ask? What about your parents?" he asked curiously. He instantly regretted it though, as Naruto now had the most dejected look on his face that Sasuke had ever seen. Naruto mumbled a few sentences, and the dark haired boy had to lean in to hear them.

"They're……They're dead. They…..were killed…….I don't remember it, I was only seven yearss old. All I remember…….is my parents left the house…..and the next thing I know people are screaming at me to follow them, and then I'm at the hospital.…..and there was so much blood………" he trailed off into silence. Sasuke was suddenly overthrown by the urge to wrap the fragile looking boy in his arms, but he managed to resist.

"I'm sorry…….I grew up without parents either….." was the only thing he could think to say.

Naruto looked up. "What happened to them?" he asked timidly. Sasuke smiled sadly.

"I don't know. I came home from school one day when I was about seven, and no one was there."

"That must have been scary. But at least you had parents, even if it was only for a little while." Naruto said. Sasuke grimaced.

"Maybe. They were always traveling, so I was usually on my own anyways." He said, glaring at his paper.

"Oh….."

Naruto wondered what it was about Sasuke to make him feel like he could open up to him. And clearly he was having a similar effect on the brunette since he had opened up a little too. From what Naruto had heard he was considered the Ice Prince of the school.

Suddenly Naruto's pencil slipped out of his hand. Naruto bent down to pick up the pencil, unaware that Sasuke had also moved to retrieve said pencil. While Sasuke's fingers closed around the wooden object, Naruto's hand closed over Sasuke's. Naruto saw pink sparkle across Sasuke's cheeks, and could feel his own heating up as well. He looked up, and crystal blue eyes met dark onyx. They were extremely close. Naruto could feel Sasuke's warm breathe on his cheek.

Suddenly, he had the unexplainable and unwaveringly strong desire to see if Sasuke's lips were as soft as they looked. He leaned forward a little, parting his lips just slightly, before he realized what he was doing. He blushed furiously and pulled away. He muttered an apology, and started to gather his books. He shifted them to one arm, and began to walk away.

He stopped however when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked around, questioningly. He stared at Sasuke.

"What's the matter with you? Your face is all red." Naruto could have sworn he had concern laced into his words, even if he was smirking. "You got a fever or something?" Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's forehead. Naruto's eyes widened. He looked at Sasuke questioningly. Sasuke leaned in really close when he noticed Naruto's slight blush, and breathed into his ear.

"See you around…..Naruto." With that, Naruto turned and left. He felt Sasuke's fingers brush his as he walked away. He looked at the ground as he walked home, deep in thought.

It wasn't until much later that Naruto realized that Sasuke had never answered his question about meeting people who seemed to know quite a lot about you for someone you'd never met.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked home quickly. It was now seven and he had no idea how time had gone that fast. All he could think about was the thing at the library. What the hell had happened? Sasuke had been nice to him. SASUKE had been nice to him. Sasuke had been nice to HIM. He felt so confused, but at the same time happy as ever. He let himself be absorbed in thoughts of Sasuke. The way he looked. The sound of his voice. Even how he smelled.

_Dammit Sasuke, you're such a cold, distant SEXY bastard…._Naruto gasped a little, shocked at what he had just thought. But after a minute he laughed to himself, and grinned, practically skipping the rest of the way home.

He reached his house without trial. Taking out his keys, he went to open the door, but something stopped him.

_Crunch_

He moved his foot a little bit.

_Crunch…..rustle….crinkle_

He bent down to pick up the now slightly crumpled paper.

Recognizing the beige paper and the handwriting, he read the note.

_Make sure you're alone tonight._ **(Shadow: Geez….That sounded really raper-ish…..-.-)**

Naruto wondered why he had to be sure he was alone, and decided it might be safe to bring a pocketknife just in case.

Going inside, he took out some instant ramen, and waited for the water to boil.

_Man, all I think about lately is Sasuke. Sasuke. I like his name. It's funny how you can hate someone so much you start to like them. Sasuke's pretty hot too. I guess this means I have a crush on him? Or maybe it's just lust. Doesn't really matter I guess since I know he wouldn't feel the same. Still, I want that accidental kiss to happen again…..and again. _

Naruto was broken from his thoughts by the sound of the water boiling. He slurped up his noodles while watching TV from across the room. After putting his bowl in the sink, he filled the bathtub with water.

Stripping his clothes off, he sunk into the warmth. He sighed and slid further down. Thoughts still on Sasuke, he found himself getting hard as he wished Sasuke was here with him. He grasped his dick in his hand and started pumping, the heat of the water and of his hand were driving him crazy. He imagined that it was Sasuke stroking him, Sasuke using a hand to tweak his nipple. He moaned loudly and thrust against his hand, seeing stars.

"A-ahhh….Saaaa-Sasukeeeeee!" he cried loudly, cumming all over his hand and stomach. He cleaned himself off, and rose from the water, slightly dizzy from his previous activities.

Dressing in warm clothes, he left to go meet….whoever he was meeting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke looked at the clock. Noticing that it was already nine thirty, he decided to go to find Naruto. Well, more like go to stalk Naruto. He was really curious to see what this Timeisup guy wanted. Putting on a jacket, he headed outside, and made his way to the abandoned park. He wondered vaguely if it was safe for Naruto to be going to meet this guy. Sasuke suddenly stopped, for he saw Naruto walking a little ways ahead of him. He hid behind a tree, and waited until Naruto was further ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto could not seem to shake the feeling that someone was watching him. He shook it off as just the darkness getting to him. He reached the park after about a ten minute walk. This park was abandoned for a reason.

The swing set was old and rusted and all the swings were broken except for one. The still; working one creaked eerily in the wind. The slide was covered in some kind of dirt, and the wooden play set was riddled with holes and splinters. Toilet paper from pranks that hadn't been taken down littered the place, along with other trash. Chains hung randomly from tree branches, and it stunk of alcohol. No wonder it was abandoned.

Naruto brushed his way through the toilet paper covered trees and finally made his way to the one working swing. It was rusted and sounded like its chain would break any second, but Naruto didn't mind. He had often come to this park as a child, while everyone was playing at the park a few blocks down. He thought sadly about all the times he had looked around this awful place as he listened to the happy shouts of other children, and about how he had cried here many times.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. His hand closed around his pocketknife inside his pocket, just in case. He had learned caution from being here often. But he gasped when he saw who it was.

This man was the spitting image of Sasuke, only he looked older. He had the same black hair and black eyes. The same frown. But something about this man was different. Sasuke had something this man didn't. Sasuke's face wasn't so angled, his eyes, weren't so cold, his frown didn't seem permanent. There was something foreboding about this man. Naruto thought he remembered him from somewhere, but where? The man, dressed in a black trench coat and dark pants watched him.

That face, the cold hard face, the cold aura that seemed to surround him, seemed so familiar. Suddenly Naruto's mind made a hazy connection to his parents, but his mind couldn't quite connect the dots. He just stared at the man, until he realized the man was speaking.

"Hello, Naruto. My name is Itachi."

* * *

**Shadow: Okay, how many people saw that coming? XD Oh, Sasuke and Itachi aren't related in this story. So, did you like the chapter?**

**Naruto: YOU MADE IT TOO SHORT AGAIN! And how dare you leave it at a cliffie when you're going to be gone for six weeks. Shame on you….SHAME! –hits Shadow with a book-**

**Shadow: ACK I'm sorry for the shortness. I told you all, I suffered minor writer's block for this chapter. As for the cliffie, well MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! You all must wait six weeks! Anyways I promise to have at least two chapters written and ready to be typed when I get back, so look forward to that. **

**Sasuke: ….Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…..**

**Shadow: -looks at Sasuke- I'm tired too. I can't believe I managed to write this at 4:42 in the morning. I'm not kidding. X.x Review please!**


	5. Dream A Dream

**Naruto: WE'RE FINALLY BACK!...Damn that took a long time……**

**Shadow: HEY! I'm always supposed to get the first line. **

**Naruto: -sticks tongue out at Shadow-**

**Sasuke: -drags self into room with Sakura attached to his leg- HELP!**

**Shadow: -laughs hysterically-**

**Naruto: OMG! SASUKE! There's a bitch attached to your leg!**

**Sasuke: -acting very un-Uchiha-ish- GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!**

**Naruto: -takes out forks- Hold on Sasuke, I'll save you! –throws forks at Sakura-**

**Sakura: X.x**

**Shadow: . . . . . . Uh. . . . . . . . **

**Sasuke: -calms down- I hate you. **

**Shadow: -pretends to cry- What did I do?**

**Naruto: YOU WERE BACK FROM CAPE COD THREE WEEKS AGO! AND YOU STARTED ANOTHER STORY INSTEAD OF UPDATING THIS ONE!**

**Sasuke: AND NOW IT'LL TAKE EVEN LONGER FOR ME AND NARUTO TO HAVE SEX! DAMN YOU!**

**Shadow: um. . . . . . . .well. . . . . . . I have no excuse . . . . . . . –sweat drop-**

**Sasuke/Naruto: -throws various hard objects at Shadow-**

**Shadow: -is hit with a piano- X.x**

**Naruto: . . . . . . . . Now who the fuck is gonna write the story?**

**Sasuke: I will! –typing- Itachi never happened. Sakura dies. Sasuke fucks Naruto every night before bed. The end. **

**Naruto: OI! I'm seme dammit!**

**Sasuke: No, I am!**

**Naruto: I AM!  
**

**Sasuke: I AM!  
**

**Shadow: -wakes up and hears fighting- Oi. -- Well while those two fight for top, let's start the chapter!**

**Naruto: I'M SEME DAMMIT!**

**Sasuke: FUCK NO! YOU'RE THE UKE, GET OVER IT!**

**Shadow: OI! I'LL WRITE A SUPER LONG LEMON AND MAKE YOU BOTH SEME! NOW STOP YELLING GODDAMMIT!**

**Disclaimer: You know the deal. If I owned Naruto, it would be rated M and filled with hot SasuNaru sex. Point proven.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…..Itachi?"

Itachi nodded at Naruto, smiling in a way that had no warmth at all, making him seem even colder than before. Naruto just sat on the swing and looked at him blankly, wondering if he was dreaming. To put it bluntly, this guy was as hot as Sasuke, hotter even, but without Sasuke's warmth. Naruto shook his head once he realized what he was thinking.

His eyes snapped open however when he felt a weight on his shoulders. Looking around, he saw that Itachi had moved to stand behind the swing, placing his jacket over Naruto's shoulders. He looked back down at Naruto.

"You must be cold. That windbreaker isn't enough for this weather." He moved around again so that he was in front of Naruto, and sat down, on the ground ion front of him. "Anyway, I'm glad you came, and I'm glad you came alone. For now, I just want to talk."

"Talk? About what?" Naruto looked at Itachi curiously.

"Well, in order to help you I need to know about you, about how you live. So go ahead, I'm listening."

"Well….." Naruto began. Just like Sasuke, Itachi seemed to have that feeling that you could trust him. Soon, Naruto found himself explaining everything. How alone he felt. How much he hated holidays. How he wished Sakura would notice him. How he hated being invisible. How no one even cared if he died or not. Even his thoughts on Sasuke. And Itachi just listened, patiently.

"He's okay sometimes. Like today at the library. And well…..he's sorta hot…." Naruto mumbled this, so that Itachi could barely hear him, and Sasuke, who had moved to behind a tree so he could hear, had heard nothing of the conversation, except for what Naruto and Itachi said next. **(Shadow: Up until this point, Sasuke hasn't heard anything. So that means he still doesn't know how alone Naruto really is. Just thought I should clear that up a little.)**

"So….does that mean you have a crush on him?" Sasuke heard Itachi ask.

_A crush? He must mean Sakura……no, wait, he said "him"…….Naruto is gay? _Sasuke felt his heart flutter a little at that. But what he heard next made his heart plunge down to somewhere in his stomach, where it proceeded to shatter itself into millions of tiny shards.

"What? Sasuke Uchiha is an arrogant bastard! He picks on me, always puts me down, and he makes people hate me more! I HATE UCHIHA SASUKE!" Sasuke stood still for a minute. Then, slowly, he hugged himself, sliding down the trunk of the tree, so that he was sitting with his legs close to his stomach. Itachi just watched Naruto, as the blonde's face relaxed. Sasuke got up and ran, back to his street, and sat against a lamp post, trying to stop his tears from falling. He didn't even know why he was crying anyway.

_Stop crying,_ He thought. _Stop crying. It's not okay to cry…….._

Naruto however, was not finished. As Sasuke ran (unnoticed to him and Itachi) his voice quieted and his face relaxed into an expression of content.

"….But….I guess, even if he is an arrogant bastard, and picks on me and all that, I still really like the stupid bastard……"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Itachi had finished their little chat. Naruto walked home silently, still trying to figure out a few things.

What confused him most was the fact that he didn't even know Itachi, (though Itachi clearly knew him) and he already felt like he could trust the man. It was funny, really. Itachi could probably have written Naruto's biography after their little talk, but Naruto knew almost nothing about him. All he knew was that Itachi was some sort of scientist. He could only guess what kind of science it was though. Itachi had firmly changed the subject when Naruto asked.

Naruto paused, and looked around. He hated this place. His neighborhood was on the other side of this rich, upscale one. Naruto could have taken a number of different routes home, but not without tripling the length of his trip. He glanced up when he felt a cold something on his nose, and found snow falling from the sky, lightly. He smiled at it, continuing his trek home.

Ten minutes later, he was starting to get annoyed. What started as a gentle flurry was quickly becoming a full-blown snow storm. Shoving his hands into his pocket, he looked up, and stopped. There was someone sitting against a lamp post, their head resting back against it. Surely they would be sick if they stayed out much longer. Naruto walked over to the person. Twenty feet away, and he could tell it was a male. Fifteen feet, he could make out a black jacket. Ten feet, and there was no mistaking the pale skin and dark hair. Uchiha.

"Hey Uchiha! I thought you were smart enough not to be outside when it's this cold, but I guess looks can be deceiving, huh?" He called, a smirk set on his face as he approached. His smirk turned to a frown however. The black haired boy hadn't even moved, much less responded. Naruto was only two feet away now.

"Uchiha?"

Still nothing. It was then that he noticed that the boy's eyes were closed. A scowl was placed on his perfect face, as though he were angry. His skin was flushed, and Naruto saw distinct tear streaks across his pale cheeks. He poked the boy in the side, calling his name louder. When he didn't respond, Naruto began to worry. He put a hand to Sasuke's forehead, only to gasp when he realized it was burning up. Sasuke was sick.

Naruto looked down the street, and back to the unconscious Sasuke. He could see his block from here. It wouldn't take long to carry the boy to his apartment. And he surely couldn't leave him there to die. The blonde lifted Sasuke into his arms, surprised that the guy was actually pretty light. He held him close to his chest, trying to keep Sasuke warm.

"Don't worry, Sasuke……."

Naruto made it home in five minutes flat. Bringing Sasuke to his apartment and opening the door, he carried Sasuke over to the couch. Naruto contemplated what to do next. There was no way he could leave him in wet clothes, which would make his fever worse. Naruto decided to warm up some water while he decided.

Returning to Sasuke's side, he hesitated for a moment.

"……Sorry, Sasuke……" **(Shadow: Please, Naruto, you know you wanna strip him down and fuck him senseless. -- Naruto: Shut up and write the chapter!)**

He pulled off the black jacket, then the boots and socks. Next came the shirt. Naruto got side tracked a little as he stared at Sasuke's well built torso. Snapping out of his daze, he pulled down Sasuke's pants, so he was in just his boxers. He stuck a thermometer in Sasuke's mouth, and went to hang his clothes by the furnace.

Beep-Beep! Beep-Beep!

Naruto took the thermometer, and gasped. 103. That was pretty high. He dipped a cloth in the now hot water, and laid it over Sasuke's forehead. He moved the blankets of his bed back, and transferred Sasuke to his bed. He would take the couch tonight.

Tucking the blankets in tight around Sasuke's body, he sat on the edge of the bed. He looked over Sasuke's somewhat calm face.

_You know, he really is beautiful when he's sleeping. He looks so innocent and fragile, like anything could break him. I wonder what he would say if I told him that. _

Giggling a little to himself at the thought, he made to get off the bed and go to sleep. But a small whimper stopped him. He turned around in time to see a single tear run down Sasuke's cheek. Acting on impulse, he pressed his lips to the tear gently, kissing it away. He then changed, and went to the couch to sleep, totally not having wet dreams about the boy in his bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ugh, my head hurts. Why does my head hurt so much? And it's too hot, why is it so hot? And where the hell am I? What happened to me? My stomach feels weird…….Uh oh……_

Sasuke tossed the blankets back and stumbled clumsily along the wall. Finding a door, he thrust it open praying it was the bathroom. The gods must have liked him, because it was, and he stumbled over to the toilet, and proceeded to vomit into it.

All the noise had woken Naruto up. He stared groggily at the figure moving towards the bathroom, and knew instantly who it was. He got up and followed, entering the bathroom to see poor Sasuke throwing up half his stomach. Luckily, Naruto was not squeamish. He kneeled behind Sasuke, who was still trying to rid his stomach of the awful stuff, and used his hand to bring Sasuke's soft bangs (which were dangerously close to getting puked on) behind his ears and held it there, while using his other hand to rub small gentle circles on Sasuke's back. Sasuke dry heaved a few times, and was finished. He breathed heavily, before he fell against the nearest thing to him, which happened to be Naruto's shoulder. He buried his face into the crook of Naruto's neck, and continued breathing hard. Naruto got over his initial shock, and wrapped his arms around his rival (well, not anymore, even if it was only one sided). After a minute he brought Sasuke up into a sitting position. He reached for medicine, and poured some along with water down Sasuke's throat. Sasuke moaned but accepted it, as he was really too tired to try anything else. He once again buried his face in the closet thing, Naruto's neck. Inhaling deeply, and not really knowing or caring who he was leaning against, he fell asleep again.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke, smiling. This would be wonderful blackmail some day. Who would have thought the famous Ice Prince could be affectionate? Naruto giggled, and picked Sasuke up around his waist. Sasuke immediately wrapped his legs around Naruto, and put his arms around his neck. Naruto held Sasuke close, and couldn't help but love the feel of another body so close to his. It had been nine years since anyone had been this close to him.

He laid Sasuke back on the bed, and tucked in the blankets again. Walking back to the couch, he soon fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. Looking around the room, he was a little confused as to why it was not his own. Looking around the apartment, he saw the various furniture around the place, and for some reason, not being in a huge house like his, made him back to figuring out where he was.

……………………………………………

_Okay, I'm too tired to do this now._

He looked around, and finding a clock, discovered it was eight in the morning.

_Funny, it doesn't look like morning….._

He was right. No sunlight came in from outside, only a dull blue-ish white glow. In the corner farthest from him was a medium sized lamp that shed warm light over everything. Snuggling back into the blankets and burying his nose in the pillow, Sasuke tried to sleep again. He was interrupted however, by the opening of a door, and the rustling of plastic bags filled with groceries.

Sasuke shut his eyes, and tried to fake sleep, praying mentally.

_Please don't let me be at Sakura's…..Please, Please, PLEASE don't let me be at Sakura's….._

A voice right next to him drew him out of his thoughts. He almost snapped his eyes open, but remembered he was supposed to be asleep. He made his breathe even out. But all he heard was a laugh.

"Nice try Uchiha," said the voice of Naruto, laughing. "Pretending to be asleep only works if you know what you look like in your sleep and since you don't and I do, I can tell you're awake. Give it up."

_Damn……._

He opened his eyes and looked at Naruto.

"What happened last night?" he questioned.

"Erm…." Naruto looked uncomfortable for some reason. "Well, you passed out on the street and you were sick so I took you home and then I had to get rid of your wet clothes and then you threw up and….." Naruto rambled, trying to explain everything from last night without making it sound like they were a couple. It didn't work.

But it didn't really need to. As soon as Naruto said "threw up" all the memories came back. Blurry, yes, but they were there. Sasuke felt a little content at the thought that Naruto had been nice enough to pull his hair back before he vomited on it. He also, however, felt that weird feeling in his stomach again.

His face paled, and he got up and ran towards the bathroom for the second time. By the time he was over the toilet and throwing up his insides, Naruto had already pulled his hair back, and was rubbing his back gently. Once he was finished, Naruto handed Sasuke some water, and he drank it gratefully. He looked in the mirror, and felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder. He looked up and Naruto was smiling at him a little.

"Better?"

"A little……."

He paused, and looked away from Naruto. Pink sparkled across his pale cheeks, but lucky for him Naruto assumed it was from the fever.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"……Thanks….."

"…..No problem…"

Naruto walked out of the bathroom, and Sasuke walked slowly into the room to see Naruto putting away groceries. Sasuke wobbled a little, and felt his legs give out. He expected to fall and hit the hard wooden floor, but all he felt was warms arms catch him and pick him up, moving towards the bed.

"You probably shouldn't walk around too much yet. Here, hold this in place." He stuck the thermometer in his mouth. When it beeped, he looked at it and he relaxed a little.

"101, that's better than last night." He put the thermometer away and pushed Sasuke down onto the bed. "You hungry?"

Sasuke shook his head. He felt sick just thinking of food. Unfortunately for him, he was with Naruto.

"Well too bad, you're eating anyway." The blonde said in a firm voice. He saw Sasuke pale, and giggled a little. "Don't worry, just some soup and crackers. And tea if you want it."

He replaced the warm cloth on Sasuke's forehead, and Sasuke leaned back, sighing. He closed his eyes.

"Hey Uzumaki?"

"What?"

"…….Why did you bring me here?"

He heard Naruto pause in whatever he was doing.

"……Because, I couldn't just leave you there. You were sick."

"…But…..I thought you…hated me….." Sasuke knew he sounded sad. He remembered why he had even been outside in the first place. Naruto had said he hated him. Said blonde appeared to be thinking. **(Shadow: He can think? O.o Naruto: -hits Shadow with book- Shadow: Ow. X.x)**

"Look Sasuke…." He started slowly. "I know you hate me. I don't know why, but you do." _Naruto. . . _Sasuke thought ….._that's not true…._ "But….the feelings aren't mutual okay? I'm not so cold hearted as to leave you on the street when you're sick."

Sasuke was furious. He wanted to yell bloody murder. How could Naruto do that? How could he do that? How could Naruto lie to him so easily? Not cold hearted. Sasuke wanted to laugh at that. The whole reason he was outside crying was because Naruto said he hated him. He had yelled it for the whole world to hear.

Sasuke sat up, though slowly, because it made his head spin, but nevertheless he sat up, looking down at his hands. When Naruto didn't say anything else, he whispered to himself.

"Why do you do that………"

"Hm?" Naruto looked over at him in question. "What did you say?"

Sasuke bowed his head further. He spoke again.

"Why do you do that?" Naruto winced. Even with him being hoarse and sick, his voice was icy, holding malice and hate.

"Why do I do what?"

Sasuke paused, then spoke as he threw the blankets off of him, and walked as best he could towards Naruto.

"Why do you do that! Why do you lie like that! All that bullshit about not hating me. Why lie Uzumaki? I heard you in the park. I heard you scream it loud and clear. SO why tell me you don't hate me when it's a lie! I KNOW WHAT I HEARD UZUMAKI!"

Naruto sat, stunned. Sasuke was there? He heard him and Itachi? And he heard him say…….of course. He heard him shout to the world how much he hated Uchiha Sasuke. Too bad said boy didn't hear the rest of it. Sasuke was almost in front of him now. Sasuke looked up, and made the horrible mistake of locking eyes with Sasuke. Naruto shivered.

There was malice. Hate, so much hate. A burning rage fueled by something he only half understood. Naruto winced visibly. He had never seen that look on Sasuke's face, not even directed at him. So much hate.

Sasuke was in front of him now. Still holding his gaze, he searched his eyes, desperate to find any of his already scarce warmth. He couldn't find it. Just hate, just malice, just pure rage.

But, no. There it was. And again. And again. A little flicker of something, or somethings, kept flitting through the black orbs, as though trying to run to the surface. Hate, yes, hate was there. But so was something else. A mix of emotions. Fear, sadness, loss, heartbreak………….love? Naruto did about five double takes, trying to see what that one hidden emotion was, the one that couldn't surface.

Sasuke finally seemed to snap. Whether it was from the fever, or the overwhelming confusion of emotions, he collapsed. He felt tears run down his face but tried to stop them, which was like trying to stop time. He fell against Naruto, his forehead resting on his shoulder, the rest of him pressed almost flat against the blonde. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke immediately, half because he didn't want him to fall, half because he just wanted to.

He pulled his shoulder and made Sasuke look at him. Sasuke was busy trying to stop the room from spinning, but it wasn't working. He shivered as Naruto's warm breathe streamed over his ear as Naruto whispered to him.

"I could never hate you, Sasuke."

He pulled back, and kissed each of the crystalline tears away. Making them disappear. He moved his warm mouth on top of Sasuke's, and pressed, gently. Sasuke was shocked.

_Well, _he thought, before he started kissing Naruto back, _I guess this screws my idea of him hating me….._

Suddenly, the room was spinning too much. He fell to his knees, hearing Naruto call out his name.

"Sasuke! SASUKE!"

His voice, what was wrong with his voice, he sounded like Sakura…..

"SASUKE!"

The black haired boy opened his eyes groggily. White, there was so much white. Why was everything white? And what's that poking? He was suddenly aware of multiple beeping noises, and of people talking. He sat up, and pulled the oxygen mask off his face, vaguely wondering how it had gotten there. He was only thrown back again however, for as soon as he sat up, the thing that was poking him lunged at him, and his sight was obscured by blinding pink hair.

"SASUKE-KUN! I'm so glad you're awake!" cried the loud annoying voice of Sakura.

He looked around for any sight of Naruto, assuming when he passed out Naruto had taken him to the hospital after he passed out back there……after kissing him…..

But, wait. Naruto wasn't here. In fact, the little rip off calendar on the wall said it was Saturday…….and it was dark…..When he blacked out at Naruto's place, it had been daytime, and Sunday.

"After I found you in the snow I was so worried. I called 911 as soon as I could……" Sakura rambled.

Found him in the snow? Then that means he never went home with Naruto….and that means he never kissed Naruto…….

_A dream?...that whole thing…….was just……..a dream?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Shadow: Okay, please don't kill me for this ending. I realized I made Sasuke REALLY OOC and I was rushing things……so we'll slow down a little. But don't worry, if I feel really nice, I'll give you guys a little SasuNaru action in about two chapters or so, so look out for it! Don't worry, I won't keep you waiting much longer. Maybe the next chapter, if a little muse jumps into my brain in the next few days.**

**Sasuke: O.O**

**Naruto: WHAT!**

**Shadow:……….-runs away from death glares- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Sasuke/Naruto: WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU SHADOW! –chases shadow-**

**Naruto: -comes back into room- Review dammit! Do you really want her to leave you hanging with an ending like that?**

**Sasuke: She says to tell you to please, by all means, send flames. She'll use them to make us all smores. But making smores takes time, so it will mean a slower update. XD**


	6. Hospital Time

**Shadow: I'm back! D**

**Sasuke/Naruto/Readers: . . . . . . . . .. . . . . GET HER!!!!**

**Shadow: -is hit with various hard objects- X.x **

**Naruto: Now who the fuck is going to write the story??**

**Sasuke: . . . . . . . Dammit, where's the alter ego of an authoress when you need it??**

**Sakura: HERE I AM SASUKE-KUN!! **

**Sasuke: . . . I said alter EGO, not alter bitch.**

**Naruto: XD**

**Disclaimer: Is the show/manga filled with hot smutty boy sex? No, no it is not. Nuff said.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke groaned inwardly, listening to Sakura's babbling. She was telling the story of how she found him and "saved his life". From what he had paid attention to, the story went like this:

Sakura had found Sasuke lying in the snow. He wasn't breathing, so she gave him CPR for twenty minutes before he was breathing on his own. She then carried him all the way to the hospital where she helped attach the IV to his arm and set up the oxygen mask. **(Shadow: This paragraph was meant to be crappy and badly written, in case anyone wonders XD)**

She was now telling him how she loyally stayed by his side for five hours. Sasuke however, did not believe a word of this. For one thing, he had not had an IV in his arm when he woke up. For another, the hospital was a good mile from where he had last been. Sakura, (who ironically enough supposedly needed help carrying her books down the hall) could not have had the physical strength to carry him that far. Besides, didn't she say she called 911?

Well, whatever. He had enough to think about with that weird (and extremely erotic) dream, especially the ending. He sighed tiredly, wishing he could just sleep. He closed his eyes to do just that, but a loud knock on the door made him snap his eyes open, wide awake.

"Dammit Sakura!!" Naruto came in through the door, whispering as loud as he could since he didn't want to wake Sasuke up. He looked pretty mad. Sasuke couldn't help but to feel the smallest bit of appreciation that Naruto was at least making an effort to be quiet. He closed his eyes again, and listened to them. Unlike Naruto, Sakura's voice was loud and obnoxious, piercing Sasuke's ears like a knife.

"NARUTO!! Shut up, you'll wake up my Sasuke-kun!!" yelled the pink haired annoyance. Sasuke inwardly shuddered. HER Sasuke?? Not in a million fucking years.

"First of all Sakura, how will I wake Sasuke up if your voice is louder then mine? And secondly, why did you shove me out of here when I came to see him before?"

"You were being so annoying and loud!! You came running in here yelling about wanting to see your Sasuke!!"

"Uh, Sakura? That was you." Sasuke felt a weird stab at his chest at that, but he ignored it. Deciding he had had enough, he chose this moment to "wake up". He faked a groan and opened his eyes, looking over at the two. He only got a glimpse of Naruto before his vision was completely obscured by blinding pink. He winced harshly as Sakura hugged him around the middle, making his middle section rise off the bed slightly. Being sick, this caused his head to hurt like fucking hell. He immediately tried to look as if nothing was wrong, but even he realized he was failing miserably.

Suddenly though, the pain stopped, followed by an annoyed but still mostly quiet voice.

"That hurts him Sakura, stay off." Sakura looked at Naruto, annoyed.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you here! You're only causing problems for my Sasuke-kun!!"

**(Shadow:……my poor, poor ears….X.x)**

"You're the one being loud and obnoxious. And for fuck's sake, stop screaming in my ear."

_**SLAP**_

Naruto winced in slight pain at his burning cheek, but let it go. He sat down in the chair next to Sasuke's bed, or at least attempted to. Sakura immediately shoved him away and sat down, smiling sickeningly at Sasuke.

"Are you feeling better Sasuke-kun?" She placed her hand on top of his. It felt cold, and weird. No warmth. Sasuke jerked his hand back.

"I'm fine except for this annoying yelling in my ear…." Sakura missed the hint. She immediately turned and started yelling at Naruto.

"See, you loser?? You annoyed Sasuke!! Go away, no one likes you."

Naruto glared at her, and then sighed. His head down, he walked to the door and left. Sasuke was half wishing he would stay.

"So Sasuke-kun, do you want anything? Food? Water? Some medicine?"

Oh yeah, he wished Naruto had stayed.

"Sakura, I just want to sleep."

"Oh, okay, well then I'll come back in the morning. It's already eleven anyways. Night Sasuke-kun!" And with that, she kissed his forehead and left the room.

Sasuke forced himself to keep his stomach down, using the blanket to wipe his face. Outside the room, he heard Sakura speaking in an annoyed voice to someone, but he was too tired to figure out whom. He sighed tiredly, settling back against the pillows. He really wished he didn't have a fever. It was making everything feel sticky and hot. He tossed and turned for awhile, but sleep clearly didn't like him tonight. He thought of calling for a nurse, but every time he sat up his head hurt like fucking hell. Besides, they would only fuss over him more than necessary.

_Fuck this, I'll just get up and get some cold water from the bathroom. I can handle that. _

Much easier said than done. His head hurt so much every time he moved, and the pain was making him a little nauseous. Head spinning, he brought himself into a sitting position, and tried to make his head stop pounding. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, finding the cool tile. Scooting feebly to the very edge, Sasuke pushed off slowly, and managed to stand. He resolved not to look down at all, because doing so made him feel like his stomach was jumping into his throat and trying to escape.

Taking his weight off the bed entirely, he took a step. One slow feeble step at a time. This felt awful. He was never going to try anything this stupid ever again. What the hell was he thinking?

Suddenly, it was too much. Sasuke fell forward onto his knees, and then onto his stomach. He closed his eyes, too drained to keep them open, much less move.

A door opened somewhere next to him, light floating lazily into the room. Someone walked quietly over to him, and picked him up gently. Whoever it was carried him to the little leather couch.

Sasuke officially despised this all with a passion. He was so over-heated, and the leather did not feel good against his skin. But, of course, since the fever was bitching, it made Sasuke's body freeze over, so that he was now somewhere between burning and freezing. **(Shadow: Everyone know what I mean? I hate having a fever because you're either too hot or too cold or it's a cold sweat u.u Stupid fucking fevers….)**

He could hear the rustling of sheets, and someone walking around with quiet steps. He tried to call out to whoever it was, but his voice wouldn't work. The person finished whatever they were doing on the bed, and footsteps made their way towards him. He groaned as he was lifted bridal style, movement hurt his head way too much. The person paused, but then moved and started walking. Sasuke opened his eyes and found his head buried in someone's shoulder. A strand of blonde hair was just barely tickling his nose. Naruto.

Naruto brought Sasuke over to the now changed bed. He sat down with Sasuke still in his arms, sitting him gently on his lap. He leaned Sasuke forward a little so that his head was tucked into the blonde's neck. He stroked Sasuke's hair tentatively. Sasuke leaned more into Naruto's neck, inhaling. He smelled so nice. He moaned a little, burying his face further into the tanned neck. One thing he noticed and burned to his memory, Naruto was warm, unlike Sakura. He felt alive.

Naruto continued stroking Sasuke's hair, encouraged by the fact that he hadn't jumped up and called security yet. He laid Sasuke back on the bed carefully. As he did, Sasuke opened bleary eyes, and looked up at him. He smiled at the brunette; he looked so damn cute when he looked confused like that. Naruto ran his hand through black strands, savoring the feeling of touching silk.

Sasuke enjoyed the feeling. He sighed and relaxed against the pillows, which were pleasantly cool as opposed to sweaty and sticky. The last thing he remembered was Naruto smiling at him and stroking his hair before he fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up to brilliant sun shining in his eyes. Yawning, he rose from his bed only to yelp and dive back under them. It was freezing!

He moved the covers over his head like a hood and curled up into a little blonde ball. He stared at the floor, seemingly thinking about something.

After a moment, he poked his hand cautiously from under the blankets, and stretched his hand towards the floor hesitantly, as though he expected it to bite him. The very tip of one tanned finger reached the floor.

3…

2…

1…

"COLD!!" Naruto yelled and dove under the covers again. He had planned to stay there until it got warmer, but his bladder disagreed with him. He groaned, and stopped to think of an easy way to do this.

Easy, of course, is translated into "How can I get to the bathroom while still curled up in a heap of blankets?"

Naruto's super smartical mind came up with something. He sort of half crawled, half scooted his way to the edge of the bed. Since he was still holding the blankets together tightly under his chin, he was forced to scoot-crawl on his elbows and knees. He moved his elbows forward, so he was a little more stretched out. Then he pulled himself forward so his legs could catch up with the rest of him.

This fabulous idea resulted in his ass sticking up in the air every time he moved himself forward. To anyone with a camera, this would look half adorable, half extremely hilarious to the point where one could actually die of laughing.

After a minute of scoot-crawling, he reached the edge of the bed. Now, here was the hard part. How was he supposed to get down with the blankets still held under his chin?

Naruto tried the only thing that came to mind. He shifted his elbow off the bed and tried to make it reach the floor.

All this succeeded in doing was causing him to fall and flip over a few times so that he was just one huge mess of blankets. He gave an annoyed sigh and untangled himself enough to slide across the floor on his belly. He eventually made it to the bathroom, did what he needed to, and decided to go see if Sasuke was awake yet.

Dressing in a dark gray baggy sweatshirt with KITSUNE written in hiragana near the shoulder over a blue t-shirt, and a pair of black loose pants with chains everywhere, he was ready to go. He walked to the door, and stopped, then went back to his bed. Grabbing a fuzzy, warm black blanket he headed out the door.

He used the blanket as an extra coat, protecting himself from the bitter wind that nipped at his cheeks and fingers. Walking quickly so as to get there before most of him turned to ice, he smiled a little. For some odd reason, he was just so freaking happy. Maybe it had something to do with Itachi.

Speaking of which, Naruto felt himself do a double take when he saw Itachi leaning against a tree, staring at him intensely. Naruto gulped and shuddered, unable to suppress the squirming of his insides.

"Hello Naruto." Itachi kept looking at him with those intense black eyes.

Naruto again took note of the missing warmth that didn't seem to like Itachi. It just wasn't there, as if it had given up on this older version of Sasuke and gone to the younger version. He gulped.

"Hi Itachi-san. What are you doing out here?" He asked, amazed at the steadiness of his own voice. Itachi was making him nervous with that look.

"Actually, I was hoping to catch you. I wanted to talk to you about something." Naruto looked at him expectedly, but Itachi said nothing.

"Well….." Naruto began after a moment of awkward silence, "What is it?"

"I can't explain it to you here. It will not only take too much time but it's not something I want others to know about. I just need you're help with something. Come to this address sometime within the next few days or so."

Naruto took the paper and stared at it, reading the carefully scrawled words.

_6139 Spiderhill Rd. _

_But….wait a moment…..This can't be right……._ Naruto thought, confused. _Spiderhill Road………………..?_

Spiderhill Road. Everyone knew that place. A rich family had lived there; children could always be seen playing near the house, parties for town events had even been held there. The huge four story house on Spiderhill road was not just a house to that rich family; it was a house to the town. Not to mention, it was beautiful. Warm beige with deep brown trim on the outside, the windows hung with beautiful red and gold silk curtains, the front lawn always kept fresh, neat, and colorful.

The house had been set on fire.

Now, there was no more life. The house was dingy gray and the paint peeling. The curtains shifted pathetically in the wind, and inside was covered in soot, dust and dirt.

Naruto looked around for Itachi to voice this, but Itachi had gone. He shrugged silently, and kept walking, forgetting about the little slip of paper.

Instead, he thought about Sasuke. Things were happening fast with him, and it scared Naruto a little. Awhile ago, he couldn't have cared less what the stupid bastard did. Ever since he crashed into him on the way to school that first day everything had gone completely nuts. He had accidentally kissed him, Sasuke had liked his drawing, he had met Itachi, he said he hated Sasuke, he had found said person out in the snow, and he had spent last night helping Sasuke fall asleep. Naruto sighed heavily.

Life was such a bitch.

He was so lost in thought about his past few days that he didn't noticed the other person until it was too late. He crashed into a soft body, and heard an "EEP!" before hearing a thud. Looking down, he saw black smooth hair, and pale skin.

Hinata Hyuuga blinked up at him.

He blinked back. It took him a moment to realize why she was on the ground. He offered her his hand, and stuttered an apology.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! I'm so sorry!"

He pulled Hinata to her feet. She smiled up at him a little shyly.

"It's ok Uzumaki-san. It wasn't your fault." **(Shadow: Hinata will not be stuttering because stutters are a bitch to type out. Deal with it XP)**

Naruto blinked at being called Uzumaki-san. That was a new one.

"You can just call me Naruto." He said smiling. She smiled back, and they walked together in the direction Naruto had been going.

"So, where are you going?"

Naruto debated telling her. He felt weird to be saying it since it meant admitting that he was worried about Sasuke. In the end, he chose to speak up.

"I'm going to see Uchiha in the hospital." She looked like she was thinking. After a moment she appeared to recognize the name.

"Uchiha-san? Yeah I heard he was in the hospital. Sakura was saying something about her saving him. Is that true?"

Naruto had a hard time keeping the venom out of his voice. He wasn't sure why it bugged him so much that Sakura as taking the credit for it.

"No, it sure as hell isn't. I don't know why Sakura keeps saying that. Probably to get the damn bastard's affection."

Hinata looked vaguely surprised at his icy tone. "Well what did happen then?" she asked somewhat cautiously.

"I was walking home from the park. I had just been talking with….someone….and I saw him leaning against a lamp post. He was out cold, and he had a fever. But since I don't have a phone I couldn't call for help, so I just carried him to the hospital. On the way there I ran into Sakura. She started yelling at me and asking what I'd done to him. Then she walked with me the rest of the way to the hospital. The doctors shoved us out of the room and she told me to tell her what happened. Now she's twisting it around to make it look like she saved that bastard."

Naruto was scowling now. Hinata looked at him concernedly. She then scowled slightly too.

"Well, that sucks. I didn't know whether to believe her or not. Should I tell everyone she's lying?"

Naruto just sighed. "No, don't bother. No one would care anyway. And Sasuke would probably just get pissed that it wasn't Sakura." He smiled a small smile. "Hey, thanks for letting me vent on you."

Hinata smiled back. "No problem. Well, nice talking to you Naruto, I have to go home. See you in school!" She turned, and started walking away.

Naruto looked up at the hospital, and for a minute considered just going back home. But, he pushed through the glass doors anyway, and approached the information desk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**-Dream Mode-**

_Sasuke sat up and opened his eyes, trying to see through all the black fog. He tried wiping his eyes, to no effect, and stumbled blindly down what he supposed was a corridor. He could hear someone calling his name at the other end. _

"_Sasuke……"_

_**I'm coming, **He thought, trying to use his voice but finding he had none. But the voice was getting farther away. Sasuke broke into a blind run._

"_Sasuke……………….Sasuke……………….."_

_**WAIT!! **He yelled in his own mind. But suddenly there was a light shining through all the black and straight into his eyes. He walked forward, trying to shield his eyes from the glare. Suddenly he was falling through the blinding whiteness, and he would have screamed if his voice had been working. _

_When he stopped falling, he blinked and looked around. He was at his home. He recognized all the furniture, the couch sitting in front of the TV, the hall that led to the kitchen and dining room, and the stairs that led to the bedrooms. But something was different about the place. _

_It looked like someone lived there. _

_There were magazines in a somewhat messy array on the coffee table, and a blanket was draped over the arms of the couch. Some text books lay scattered randomly across a part of the floor, and a cup of coffee sat next to a newspaper on the side table. _

_Sasuke was suddenly aware of a weight on his shoulders, and looking around, he found the ground seemed much closer to him then it normally did, and that he was carrying a blue, black and white backpack. Setting it down, he wandered into the kitchen, seeing the same lived-in look. A few dishes were in the sink, some cereal was sitting quietly in its box on the table, and the coffee machine was humming innocently at random intervals. _

_Sasuke ventured upstairs, to se the same look as downstairs. He bed was unmade, there were clothes strewn about his floor, and his desk was a random array of books, papers, crayons pencils, and pens. He walked over to his dresser, and peered at a photo. A photo of his family. _

_His mother and father and he all looked happy, and he felt warmth spread throughout him. Suddenly that reminded him, where were his parents, anyway?_

_As he was about to call for them, the photo in his hand shattered. The glass broke, scattering pieces across his floor. Looking to his desk, he saw the books torn, the papers thrown about, and the writing utensils broken in half. _

_He ran down the stairs, things shattering and breaking around him with every step he took. He hurriedly pulled the door open, and ran out, only to start falling again into blackness. He could still hear his name being called……_

"_Sasuke……….."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked into Sasuke's room, after having to argue a little with the nurse who didn't seem to want to let him in. She eventually gave up though, and Naruto strode over to Sasuke's bed. He was about to smirk and form an irritating taunt about the Uchiha being stupid enough to land himself in the hospital, but he was stopped by the look on Sasuke's face.

He was breathing hard, and his eyes were scrunched up, as though in pain. Naruto's smirk turned into a somewhat worried frown as he reached out to touch Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke unconsciously recoiled violently from the touch, nearly flinching off the bed. He gave the tiniest, almost inaudible whimper, before he started shaking badly. Naruto threw the black blanket over him, and tried to wake Sasuke up.

"Sasuke? Sasuke…….wake up. Sasuke?"

Sasuke sat bolt upright, sweating and panting hard, a look of fear clearly scribbled across the normally blank features. He looked down, still shaking.

Naruto pulled a strand of his hair back to see his face. The look he saw shocked him. He could tell Sasuke was trying hard not to cry in front of him, but that didn't stop two clear drops from sliding down his face. Sasuke hurriedly wiped them away, frowning.

Without thinking about what he was doing or about what the consequences would be, Naruto pulled Sasuke into himself, stroking his hair somewhat hesitantly. Sasuke instantly froze, and Naruto bit his lip, worried he had made Sasuke angry. He could have said he was not shocked when Sasuke relaxed, and leaned back against him, but he would have been lying pathetically.

Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's neck, inhaling slowly. He knew he would regret this later; the dumb blonde would probably go and tell the whole school that he was upset because of a stupid dream.

The thought made him angry. He forced himself quickly out of Naruto's arms, and moved to the other side of the bed, as far from him as he could get.

Naruto looked confused and just a little hurt at the outburst. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sasuke got there before him.

"Go ahead, start laughing Uzumaki. Go on and laugh at Uchiha, the famous Ice Prince, for crying because of a dream, go on and tell the whole school how you think I'm a weak little bastard." Sasuke was glaring hard now, so hard he was seeing red. Naruto just looked shocked and a little hurt. Sasuke glared at him, nearly exploding with anger.

How could Uzumaki do that? How could he mess around with him? He had been so supposedly nice to him, holding him until he had fallen asleep last night. But just from that embrace now, he could tell it was all fake. No one had ever been kind to him; they were all just suck ups. All they wanted was to show him off, like some sort of trophy. He wasn't a trophy. As much as he hated admitting it he had feelings to. And the fact that Naruto was just using him to see his weak side made his blood boil. He was going to start yelling, but Naruto beat him to it.

"UCHIHA YOU GOD FORSAKEN BASTARD!! What the hell is wrong with you?? Why is it that when someone tries to do something nice for you, you turn around and start bitching at them? Look, Sasuke, I know you hate me but, that doesn't mean I hate you ok?? Why the hell else would I have wasted my time here last ni-"

He immediately shut himself up. Sasuke wasn't supposed to know he was there. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke seemed to catch on.

"That was you? Great. Even fucking greater. Now you have even more to tell the school."

"Dammit you bastard, what's wrong with you! I was here because I wanted to be. You're such an ungrateful brat."

"Hey, I tried to be grateful to Sakura." This was, of course, a lie. But Naruto didn't need to know that. "After all," he continued bitterly "she saved my life."

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!!"

The next thing Sasuke knew, a hard punch had connected with his cheek, sending him off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud. Naruto jumped on top of him, and held him against the floor with an iron grip. He got close to Sasuke's face, so close their noses were only a centimeter away from touching. Sasuke could see every bit of anger in Naruto's eyes, and Naruto saw the same in Sasuke's. He spoke in a harsh growl.

"What a bastard you are. And you call me a loser? Do you really think Sakura had the physical strength to carry you here when she can't even carry her own backpack without whining? Do you really think she would have seen you, almost buried in the snow? You fucking bastard."

"How….how do you know…….?"

"Take a wild guess, bastard."

Naruto got up off of Sasuke, and left the room. Sasuke lay still on the floor, thinking.

The only way Naruto could know was if he'd been there. . . . . . . .

Sasuke couldn't believe himself. He had just been a complete asshole to the person that cared enough not to let him die. Sakura had just been lying. _Naruto_ had carried him the mile to the hospital.

He got up into the bed, his cheek still stinging a little, and pulled the covers over himself. While part of him was thankful for what Naruto had done, and part of him was still angry for Naruto saying he hated him, another part of him wished the blonde had stayed, like last night.

It was a small part of him, but it was there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sasuke: We should kill you. This chapter took TWO FUCKING MONTHS for you to finish. **

**Naruto: What the hell is wrong with you Shadow!!??**

**Shadow: I'm SO SORRY!!!!! I had such ridiculous writer's block; it lasted for a month and a half!! My apologies!! To make up for it I will do my best to have the next chapter up sometime within the next two weeks. Once again, I apologize. **

**Naruto: Are me and Sasuke gonna get together soon?**

**Shadow: There will be some fluff in the next chapter, so look forward to it!!**

**Shadow: I'll give you all a little hint. For the next chapter, Naruto and Sasuke both need costumes! And you all get to pick! Well sort of. If I decide I like one better than the others and it's not the most voted, I may decide to use that one. Anyways, here are the choices:**

**Naruto: **

**Fox**

**Pirate**

**Angel **

**Sasuke:**

**Devil**

**Vampire**

**Pirate**

**Send your choice in a review. The more reviews, the faster I write! **


	7. Storm Instinct

**Shadow: We're back! And we didn't take two months like last time!! **

**Naruto: What do you mean "We"?**

**Sasuke: -Uchiha death glare- **

**Shadow: Ehehe…….-hides under garbage can lid-**

**Naruto/Sasuke:…………**

**Shadow: -muffled by garbage can lid- Im we glah wi ho las capt turind out**

**Sasuke: What the hell?**

**Shadow: I said I'm really glad with how the last chapter turned out, even if it took two months. D**

**Naruto: Well I'm not. Sasuke acted like a bastard.**

**Sasuke: Well, you punched me!!**

**Naruto: But I saved your butt in the first place!**

**Sasuke: But you let Sakura take the credit!**

**Sakura: -enters and hugs Sasuke's leg-**

**Naruto: -pokes Sasuke- Hey, you have a Sakura attached to your leg.**

**Sasuke: -looks down- Shoot it.**

**Shadow: XD –pulls out machine gun-**

**Sakura: -runs-**

**Shadow: Anyways, about the costumes-**

**Naruto: So which vote won?? Am I gonna be a fox?? Or an Angel?? Or a pirate??**

**Shadow: Umm, yeah, about the whole voting thing……….**

**Sasuke: What about it?**

**Shadow: Well….I lied. D Your votes had absolutely nothing to do with what costumes they were going to have, I was just curious.**

**Sasuke: What a whore you are**

**Shadow: D**

**Naruto: So what am I going to be then, huh??**

**Shadow: You'll see XD Okay disclaimer time**

**Naruto: -puts leash on Sasuke- Shadow doesn't own me, and especially not Sasuke. I own Sasuke. –smirks-**

**Sasuke: -blushes- I hate you.**

**Naruto: Yeah, I love you too, bastard. XD –kisses Sasuke-**

**Shadow: Ok ok, you horny bastards, save it for later. **

**OH YEAH!! Everyone, I think one of our reviewers is psychic. Please clap for **it's-not-amoose323 **who guessed EXACTLY what costumes I had decided to use. XD**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, Sasuke was out of the hospital and back in school. Aside from the rabid fan girls, nothing unusual happened when he returned to school. Naruto had not come to visit him in the hospital again, but he tried to tell himself he didn't care.

He was failing pathetically.

He had only seen the stupid blonde once since he came back, and Naruto had made a fast get away. He went on with his classes as normal, trying his best to pay attention. He was given a break however, when the loud speakers sounded across the room.

"_Teachers, please bring all students to the auditorium for an announcement. Students, bring your books since you will be dismissed when the assembly is over."_

Sasuke gathered his things, glad for the interruption. He filed out with the rest of the students, and found himself behind Neji.

"Welcome back. How did you end up in the hospital anyway?" Neji muttered under his breath.

The teacher looked their way, so Sasuke whispered back.

"I'll tell you later. Can you come by my house tomorrow?"

"Sure, nothing better to do."

Sasuke was about to respond but got a glare from the teacher, which silenced him instantly. He really didn't need a detention today. He filed into the auditorium with the rest of the students, and took a seat, wondering if this was actually worth his time.

He listened as the principal, a blonde woman with a large chest and a somewhat violent temper, spoke to the students about random stuff that Sasuke really didn't care about. He tuned in however to the last of Tsunade's speech.

"Now, I'm sure you all have questions regarding the rumor that there will be a Halloween Dance."

Murmurs coursed through the auditorium, like a giant wave. Sasuke turned to Neji in confusion.

"There were rumors of a dance?"

Neji looked as if he thought Sasuke had lost his mind, before seeming to realize something.

"Oh, that's right, you weren't here. It's been going around for the past two days, about how the teachers are planning a Halloween dance, but no one knows any details."

Sasuke and Neji turned to face the front as one of the teachers walking by their row snapped at them to pay attention.

"So, the most obvious thing I will point out is that, yes, there is going to be a dance. It will take place on October 31st from 7:00 pm to 12:30 am-"

She was interrupted by the numerous cheers that went throughout the crowd. She shushed them, and continued.

"There are, however, a few rules. Rule number one, you must be in costumes. No costumes, no entry. End of story. Rule number two, you must be wearing a mask, because of certain events that may happen during the party. And Rule number three, have fun!" Everyone cheered, and many girls started whispering and giggling about what they were going to wear.

Neji and Sasuke walked out into the parking lot. Before they could do anything, Gaara came up behind them, hugging Neji around the waist. Neji and Gaara kissed for a minute, before looking over at the smirking Sasuke. Neji blushed. Gaara seemed unfazed.

"So, are you going to the dance Sasuke?"

Neji looked up at his boyfriend.

"You ask Sasuke if he's going but not me?" Gaara smirked down at him.

"Of course I'm not asking you, I'm not giving you a choice. I'm taking you as my date whether you like it or not."

Sasuke slipped into his car as the two proceeded to start a heated make-out session. He started the engine and drove off, thinking about the dance.

Honestly, he really didn't know if he wanted to go or not. The idea of not having to stay in his huge house by himself was a nice idea, and Halloween was his favorite holiday, why not enjoy it? Why not indeed. The only reason he was debating going or not was the fan girls. He knew they would be all over him the minute he walked in the door. Girls clawing at his clothes and trying to make him their trophy did not sound like fun at all.

He was pulled out of his own horrifying nightmare about what was likely to happen if he attended the dance by a shock of blonde running amongst the students that were walking down the sidewalk. Sasuke wondered vaguely why he was running. That is, until he heard the splattering of raindrops on his car. Apparently it had been raining for awhile and he hadn't noticed, because his windshield was so blurry he couldn't see. He switched on the windshield wipers, and watched Naruto.

A car drove through a big puddle, the slightly muddy water splashing the blonde and soaking him the bone. Sasuke chuckled as he watched Naruto flip the guy off and glare after the car. But Sasuke's small smile turned into a small frown as he watched Naruto continue at a walk, looking dejected, like a drowned kitten.

Before he could ask himself what the fuck he thought he was doing, he was pulling along side Naruto, and rolling the window down.

"Hey! Uzumaki!"

Naruto looked around in confusion. Once he saw Sasuke, his blue eyes became darker, and he looked down. He sniffed quietly, before asking, in a dulled voice "What do you want Uchiha?"

"Get in the car dobe, you're soaking."

Naruto bent his head further, and kept walking. Sasuke frowned and drove the car slowly, so he was next to Naruto. He yelled out to the blonde, getting a little frustrated. Obviously Naruto hadn't forgiven him. **(Shadow: Well, no shit Sasuke.) **

"Hey! Naruto!"

Naruto stopped. He turned towards the car, eyes empty of emotion. He spoke in barely above a whisper.

"Why do you care Uchiha? Well, screw that. Why are you pretending to care? No one gives a damn whether I live or die, what's it to you?"

Sasuke got out of the car and walked up to Naruto, who was still looking at the ground angrily, as though it had been rude to him. Sasuke didn't care that he was getting soaked as well; it didn't matter to him really. His bangs hung down in his face and his hair was hanging straight down from the water. He brushed his bangs aside impatiently and put a finger under Naruto's chin, so that Naruto looked at him. **(Shadow: They're going to kiss now!)**

He looked into the usually happy blue eyes, but couldn't find any trace of the happiness. All he could see was hurt and anger. He took a deep breath, thinking of the best way to word his thoughts. He ended up saying a lot less then he wanted to, just for the sake of his reputation.

"Look, I'm just being friendly okay? If you'd rather stay out in the rain and catch a cold, fine by me, I don't care."

He started to walk away.** (Shadow: Haha….I lied. XD)**

Naruto did some quick thinking. Even though Sasuke was an ungrateful bastard, he didn't want to have to walk in the rain, only to enter his apartment that had very little heat. He ran up to Sasuke.

"Fine, I'll go with you." Unknown to Naruto, Sasuke smirked. Naruto had done exactly what he had predicted.

The car ride was quiet, and uneventful. Naruto sat staring dully out the rain streaked window and Sasuke just concentrated on driving. He glanced at Naruto when he turned towards him however.

Naruto was unsure what to say. He wanted to thank the Uchiha, but he didn't want to seem pathetic. He was so tired. Why couldn't he just sleep?

He looked to Sasuke, and mumbled "Thanks…."

Sasuke was about to respond and ask where Naruto lived so he could drop him off, but when he glanced over at him, the blonde was fast asleep. He grinned a little.

"My house it is then."

When they arrived at the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke parked the car, and tried to get to Naruto's side without getting soaked. He opened the door and pulled Naruto out, carrying him bridal style into the house and up to his room. He sat the soaking boy on his lap. He was about to start to undress him **(Shadow: TO GET HIM DRY YOU PERVERTS.)** when he heard a small grown from the blonde. Next thing he knew, he was looking into clear blue eyes that were only about and inch away.

Naruto got off his lap, blushing.

"Sorry, guess I fell asleep."

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, come on let's go shower. I'd rather not catch a cold right after I got out of the hospital."

He began walking towards the stairs. It was only once he had gone up the first two steps that he realized Naruto was still on the other side of the living room.

"What's wrong with you? Come on, do you wanna catch a cold dobe?"

"But Sasuke……" Sasuke felt a small flutter in his stomach at the use of his name. "….You mean shower together? But…won't that be weird? Besides, I don't have clothes……" Sasuke rolled his eyes, though inside he was blushing crazily.

"Dobe, I'm not going to waist time or water on separate showers. Think of it like showering in the locker rooms at school. It's no different. I'll let you borrow clothes." With that, he continued up the stairs. Naruto followed him at a slower pace, thinking.

_Yeah….just like the locker rooms…..of course, in the locker rooms, I'm not alone with a really hot, not to mention naked, Sasuke standing next to me……_

When he entered Sasuke's room, he had to stop and look around. His room was almost as big as his entire apartment. The bed was huge and looked comfortable. He ran a hand lightly or the smooth black comforter. He looked to the other end of the bed, and could see the dark blue sheets since the comforter was turned back. He wanted to jump on the bed and go to sleep.

"Oi, dobe, in here."

Naruto wandered to where Sasuke's voice had come from, and had to stop to look around again. The bathroom was huge as well. A square bathtub that could easily fit five or six people sat in one corner. The toilet and sink were right near the door he had just come through, and the shower was against the far wall. It was big, and could also fit a good five or six people at once. There was a ledge to sit on too.

"Dobe, you gonna undress or what?"

Sasuke stripped himself and stepped into the shower. Naruto was having a very strict mental counseling with himself as he undressed.

_Ok, rule number one, no looking down AT ALL. In fact, just keep your eyes to yourself. Rule number two; keep your hands to yourself as well. And most importantly, rule number three, DON'T JUMP HIM. _

He stepped into the shower next to Sasuke, the water instantly soaking his hair. He took the shampoo from Sasuke when it was handed to him. Lucky for him, he couldn't see anything even if he did look down, due to the steam that was now conveniently clouding his eyes so that he couldn't see much very clearly unless it was two inches from his nose. He and Sasuke didn't talk at all, but he was still extremely conscious of the boy that was rinsing his hair next to him. He looked over at Sasuke, and the peaceful expression he wore as he let the water run over his chest, neck, and back, and down the rest of him.

Lucky Sasuke's eyes were closed, since Naruto was definitely not keeping his eyes to himself anymore. He watched Sasuke's slightly parted mouth, remembering how they felt from that night when they accidentally found out what it was like to kiss another boy. He raked his eyes over the smooth pale neck and the very well built chest and stomach. His eyes hovered for a moment on the flawless skin before he was dragged rudely out of his thoughts.

"Dobe, what are you staring at?" Sasuke was glad that his blush didn't show through in his voice, and he could only hope it didn't show on his face either. Naruto on the other hand, was making no effort to still the pink coloring that was staining his cheeks.

"Che, I just spaced out teme."

"Right." Sasuke turned so that his back was to Naruto. "If I didn't know better dobe, I would say you were checking me out."

Naruto's blush remained vibrant. Ignoring the urge to yell, he stepped out of the shower after Sasuke, and took the towel, keeping his eyes lock firmly on his own feet. Sasuke went to his room, calling to Naruto to wait there while he got clothes for him.

He found clothes for himself and dressed in black baggy pants with silver stripes down the sides, and a blue baggy shirt with silver letters. He brought a dark red t-shirt and black baggy shorts.

Once they were both dressed, they sat in the living room in silence, holding cups of tea. Sasuke just sat staring into his mug. He would occasionally look up to see Naruto looking at him, but the blonde hastily looked back at his tea.

Sasuke looked up again and discovered the blonde glaring at him.

"What's with the glare dobe?"

Naruto scowled.

"Don't call me that teme. I'm trying to figure you out."

Sasuke looked at him quizzically.

"What? Why?"

"Well, let's see. First, I save your ass from freezing to death. Then I stay with you through the night so you can sleep. THEN I try to comfort you after you had a nightmare. And what do you do? You act like a bastard, and tell me I'm just doing all that for my own gain. Let me ask you something, Uchiha, who the fuck did you expect me to tell? No one listens to me." Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but Naruto continued. "I'm not finished. After all that you then bring me here out of the rain and are being civil and somewhat kind to me. What gives?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"First of all, dobe, you could have told anyone. Secondly, you didn't have to take me to the hospital, you chose to. And thirdly, you punched me. As for me brining you here, you save me I save you. Just getting even with you dobe."

"UCHIHA!! No one listens to me! I punched you because you deserved it, and I saved you because I'm not a cold-hearted bastard like you!"

"Whatever, now we're even."

"Even? That's why I'm here? Because you wanted to get even?? That's it. I'm going home."

"Look out the window dobe, it's pouring! And about eight large tree branches have fallen in the past ten minutes; do you really expect to make it home alive?"

Before either of them could say anything else, a huge clap of thunder made the entire house shake, followed by a giant bolt of lightening. Then everything went black.

"What the hell??"

Before Sasuke knew what was happening, he was on the floor and something firm but soft was on top of him. And something was rubbing against his groin…….

He gripped Naruto's upper arms tight in an effort to stop him from moving. Naruto gasped and felt over Sasuke's chest, running his hand up the pale boy's neck and running fingers over his mouth.

"Sasuke? Why are you under me?"

"You fell on me dobe, and please stop moving around would you?"

Sasuke could feel a tingling in his stomach that meant something really bad would happen if Naruto didn't stop rubbing his leg against Sasuke's crotch. Naruto, thankfully, stopped moving.

They could now see since their eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Naruto looked down at Sasuke, blushing a little.

To say they were in an awkward position would be the understatement of the century.

Sasuke lay under Naruto, face a little flushed and hands on Naruto's shoulders. One of Naruto's hands was still hovering at the corner of Sasuke's mouth, and the other was next to Sasuke's head. They're legs were just a tangled mass of limbs, and Naruto's thigh was against Sasuke's crotch.

Basically, if anyone walked in, they would assume they had just walked in on the two boys making out.

Naruto stood up, and pulled Sasuke up.

"We should just go to bed. Nothing to do if the power is out."

"I'm sleeping here?"

"Of course you are. Stay here; I'll bring you a pillow and some blankets.

Once Naruto was all settled in the living room, Sasuke went upstairs and got into bed himself. He stared at the ceiling, thinking mostly about the effects of the blackout. Did nature want Naruto to give him a hard-on or something?

No matter how hard he tossed and turned, he couldn't sleep well knowing there was a shirtless, annoying, and incredibly hot boy sleeping in his living room.

Eventually however, he got to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto lay on his back looking up at the ceiling. He listened to the wind brushing the trees against the windows, and listened to the thunder that shook the house. He watched as a flash of lightening caressed the midnight black sky, and listened to the rain pounding heavily on the roof and windows.

He was really beginning to wonder how he felt about Sasuke. Sure, he had blown him off, but he had let him stay here, and he had convinced him not to leave, which meant that he cared a little bit.

But Naruto really just didn't know anymore. He could be such a bastard sometimes, but Naruto could almost see through that. There were times when he could tell that Sasuke wanted to smile or laugh, or wanted to cry, or wanted to scream. What confused Naruto was why he bothered

To keep it all pent up instead of just letting it out.

_Maybe he just doesn't have anyone to let it out to……._

This was, of course, the reason he kept things inside. Because he knew he could be as loud as he wanted, people still wouldn't care whether he lived or died.

Suddenly, amidst the loud crashes of thunder and rain, a new sound reached his ears, a kind of pained cry. He disregarded it until he heard it again. Sitting up, he looked around to find no one there. He tried to figure out who else was in the house with him.

"Sasuke!"

He went quickly up the stairs, and sure enough the sound got louder. He opened Sasuke's door just as Sasuke yelled. He ran over to the black haired boy, who was thrashing around so violently that he almost kicked Naruto in the head. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and shook him.

"Sasuke! Sasuke wake up!!"

The pale boy jolted awake, breathing heavily, eyes wide, he stared at Naruto, as though not entirely sure he was there.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?? What happened?!"

"Naruto…….."

Sasuke whimpered and sat up. Without think, Naruto wrapped his arms around the shaking boy.

_Just like at the hospital….._

He tensed, waiting for the yells and accusations, but they never came. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's middle and clawed at his mid-back.

After a moment, Sasuke calmed down a little, and Naruto began to stroke his hair.

"Sasuke? Did you have another nightmare?"

There was a pause, and he felt Sasuke nod against his neck.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?"

Another pause, and another nod against his neck. Naruto shivered as Sasuke exhaled, sending warm air over his skin.

He lay down with Sasuke still in his arms, and pulled the covers over the both of them. Sasuke buried himself further in Naruto's chest, and they fell asleep like that, with Naruto stroking Sasuke's hair and his arm still wrapped around his waist.

Sasuke didn't have anymore nightmares that night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Shadow: Yatta! Next chapter is up! –dances-**

**Naruto: Awwwwwwwwww! Sasuke and me are snuggling!! –is happy-**

**Sasuke: -blushes- Shut up dobe……  
**

**Naruto: You know you like it. –smirks-**

**Shadow: Okay you two, save it for next chapter. The big dance!!**

**Naruto: I still don't know what I'm being. **

**Sasuke: Don't worry, you will. **

**Naruto: How do you know?**

**Sasuke: I'm just awesome like that. **

**Shadow: Review everyone!! I'm already super excited to write the next chapter, but I won't do it with out encouragement! Translation: LEAVE A GADDAMN REVIEW!! **


	8. Dance Dance

**Shadow: Here it is! The next chapter with the big dance!**

**Sasuke: What's wrong with you? Your reviewers were so kind and gave you the encouragement you wanted, and you STILL wait about three weeks to start the next chapter?**

**Shadow: . . . . . . . . –sweatdrop-. . . . . . . . . . . **

**Naruto: ok, so, WHAT AM I BEING??!?!?!**

**Shadow: Does he have any patience?**

**Sasuke: No. None at all.  
**

**Sakura: Yeah, he's annoying as fuck isn't he? Come with me Sasuke-kun, let's have sex! –giggle-**

**Sasuke: Sakura, why don't you practice safe sex and go fuck yourself?**

**Sakura: Will you come with me?**

**Sasuke: No**

**Naruto: -overhears- Sasuke, don't be rude. It isn't nice to tell Sakura to fuck herself unless you remind her to use a power drill. Sheesh. **

**Sasuke: My bad, sorry love. **

**Shadow: . . . . . Wow. . . . . that was a stupid conversation. Anyways, shall we get on to the story?**

**Sakura: Yes Shadow, let's. Naruto, wait and see what happens to my Sasuke in this chapter. Mwuahahaha!! –skips off- **

**Shadow: Ok the evil laugh was cool and all, but she ruined it by skipping. X.x**

**Naruto: What's gonna happen to my Sasuke??!?! –runs after Sakura-**

**Sasuke/Shadow: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Sasuke: So what about the disclaimer?**

**Shadow: If the readers don't get it by now, then they need a hug, and maybe some therapy. **

**Sasuke: Good point.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke sighed, looking over at his friend.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes. You never go anywhere, you never date, and you don't even leave the house except to get food. You're going."

Sasuke glared over at Neji. His best friend was awesome and all, but he got on Sasuke's nerves just a little. He was nudged by Neji's foot into a dressing room, and immediately put his hands above his head to protect himself from the piles of clothes Neji was throwing over the top of the door.

Now standing about mid-calf deep in clothes, he wondered if it was really worth it to have Neji as a best friend.

"Neji, are these even costumes?"

"Not sure."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

Five minutes later, Neji and Sasuke were having a heated argument.

"Neji!! I'm not wearing this, no way! These things are so tight, I don't even have enough room to bend my legs all the way!! I look like a man whore…….."

"Just let me see it."

"No, I'm taking it off."

"Dammit Sasuke, just let me see, or I'll call Sakura and tell her you want to go to the dance with her."

"……Fine……"

Neji almost burst out laughing. Sasuke really did look like a man whore. His pants were excruciatingly tight leather, with chains and buckles running up and down the sides. He wasn't wearing a shirt. All that covered his upper torso was a collar with a short leash attached to it.

"No way am I wearing this."

Neji rolled his eyes. He handed Sasuke another costume and shoved his friend back inside the changing room.

**-FOUR HOURS, SIX MINUTES, AND TWENTY-NINE SECONDS LATER-**

"I hate you."

"Yeah, you're awesome too."

Sasuke humphed and Neji just walked silently. They had finally gotten Sasuke's costume about half an hour ago, but it had taken the extra half hour because they had run into Sakura.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Sasuke-kuuun!"_

_Sasuke groaned, silently asking the gods what he had done to deserve this. Neji merely rolled his eyes as he watched Sakura latch onto Sasuke's arms. Sasuke's expression was an interesting combination of annoyance and looking as though he wanted to vomit. _

"_Sasuke-kun, are you going to the dance?"_

_Sasuke was about to open his mouth to speak, but Neji spoke for him._

"_I'm forcing him to go."_

"_Yay!! I'm so glad! Wait till you see my costume Sasuke, you'll love it, it's so sexy!" _

_And with that she bounced away. _

_Sasuke nearly threw up on himself. _

"_What's wrong Sasuke**-kun?**"_

_Sasuke shuddered at the suffix, knowing full well Neji was messing with him. _

"_Don't call me that. I was just thinking that nothing Sakura wears makes her look sexy."_

"_Well, than who do you think is sexy?"_

_No matter how hard he tried, Sasuke couldn't get his mind off a certain boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He just shook his head, and they continued walking._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Sasuke finally reached his house, and quite literally collapsed on his huge bed. Memories of the night before plagued his mind, and he couldn't help sighing in contentment. He really was tired, he hated shopping. He buried his face in his blankets, inhaling slowly.

_It still smells like him…….._

That was his last coherent thought before he let darkness consume him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto glanced around at his apartment, glad to be home. Sasuke's house was very nice, and very comfortable, but he had gotten lost so many times in his attempts to find a bathroom. He glanced appreciatively at the bathroom door, which he could clearly see from all angles in the apartment.

Glancing at the clock, he realized it was almost seven in the evening. The dance was supposed to start at nine.

_Better start getting ready_……

He headed for the bathroom (**Shadow: Without getting lost! XD**) and turned on the shower. He reached down to take his shirt off, when he noticed exactly how he looked in the mirror.

He was wearing a plain black shirt, one of Sasuke's. It had a high collar, and the Uchiha fan was stated proudly across his chest. Naruto fought the mad giggle that threatened to escape his throat as he realized he gave off the idea that he was Uchiha property. He found he didn't mind at all, rather, he kind of liked it, though he would never admit it out loud.

He stripped it off along with his pants and boxers and stepped under the streaming water. He realized vaguely that he smelled a little like Sasuke. This time, he couldn't suppress the giggle. If anyone had heard him, they would have thought he was mentally unstable. **(Shadow: You mean he's not?? O.o Naruto: I hate you. Shadow: XD)**

He finished in the shower fast, and went to go get on his costume. He didn't know why, but he had a funny feeling tonight. As though something was going to happen, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

Tonight would definitely be interesting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stumbled through a mess of girls, all of them intent on making him theirs. He pushed his way over to Neji, and scowled.

"Remind me again why I'm here?" He shouted, barely heard over the pounding music.

"Because!" was Neji's shouted reply "It's not that bad Sasuke, why don't you dance with someone?"

Sasuke shuddered.

"I'm kind of afraid that whoever I ask to dance will end up raping me. Besides, I don't have anyone I want to dance with. The people here only want me so they can brag. And I don't find women throwing themselves all over me very amusing either."

Neji raised an eyebrow, and acquired an expression that clearly said he knew something Sasuke didn't. Oh, how Sasuke hated that look.

"Sasuke…..I think you might be gay….." He smirked knowingly. Sasuke flushed.

"That's crazy. I'm not gay…I just don't like anyone….."

"Anyone that's female." Neji corrected. Sasuke glared. He glanced towards the doors, and his mouth dropped.

The boy at the door wore a costume similar to his own, but that wasn't the surprising part.

He raked his eyes over the figure, looking at the dark crimson bandana that covered the boy's head, although golden bangs still flopped stubbornly into his face. His eyes searched the tanned face, the gold hoop looped in one ear, the loose white shirt under the also dark crimson vest, hanging past his waist. His eyes lingered just a little longer on the boy's crotch before his gaze continued. The tight black pants that were tucked into dark brown boots completed the outfit. As much as Sasuke hated to admit it…..

_Naruto looks dead fucking sexy…….._

Neji stood at Sasuke's side, looking from Naruto's outfit to Sasuke's similar one of a silver hoop earring, a light gray loose shirt under a midnight blue vest, tucked into tight black pants with similar brown boots, and a small fake dagger attached to his belt **(Shadow: So the costumes are a little cliché. Bite me.)**. He looked back up at Sasuke's face, and smirked as he watched the Uchiha's lustful expression.

"Way to not be gay, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to glare at him furiously, but he was already gone. Before he knew what was happening, he was dragged into another mess of giggling whores.

On the other side of the room, Naruto was wandering around aimlessly, trying to find someone interesting to talk to. Even he wasn't sure why he came; he had just had a strange inkling that things would be fun. He went over to a table loaded with good food, and a huge punch bowl. He got some punch for himself, and leaned against the edge of the table, watching everyone.

He watched Gaara and Neji grind on each other in time with the music, and watched as one girl proceeded to chase another girl with her bunny ears. He really couldn't say much for anyone's costume. Most of the guys were devils, vampires, or just wearing all black with some sort of mask. As far as the girls went, it was basically attack of the whores. He couldn't find a single girl that was wearing more then lingerie and a pair of animal ears.

The sound of squealing and giggling soon reached his ears, and he turned his head slightly to watch as three girls attacked Sasuke. He giggled slightly, running his eyes over the brunette's body. Boy, how's this for black-mail? Every time Sasuke insults him, he can just remind him of the Halloween dance when he practically got raped by all the girls. He watched the strong body move, trying to avoid the girls. He licked his lips.

_Though, if I black-mail him, I probably shouldn't mention I was raping him with my mind…….._

He watched Sasuke fight his way to the table, where he leaned against it, panting slightly. Naruto laughed.

"Having fun, Uchiha?"

Sasuke turned to look at him, in annoyance. Naruto just continued to smirk at him.

"Yeah. Practically being raped by every woman in the room is just so goddamn fun. You should try it sometime." Sarcasm dripped off every word.

Naruto smirked wider.

"Look at the bright side Uchiha! You'll never have to work hard to get a date."

"Very funny."

Sasuke faced the dance floor, his face expressionless.

"Why don't you just dance with them and make them happy?"

"Because then they might think I actually liked them."

"Are you saying you don't like _anyone_?"

"……"

"Damn Sasuke, most guys would love to have every girl in the room love him. You'd have to be gay not to love that……." **(Shadow: Re-reading that, this statement seems kinda stereotypical…..haha….wooops…..)**

Sasuke said nothing. Naruto started giggling madly.

"Oh, this is good. Ice Prince Uchiha, guy who has every girl throw themselves at his feet, is gay. People would love to hear about this."

Sasuke glared furiously at him.

"Shut up." He snapped, biting back the urge to hit the blonde.

"Chill Uchiha, I'd be biting myself in the ass if I spread the word. Anyway, I've already explained to you that no one listens to me."

Naruto handed him a cup of punch as another song started up. Sakura bounced over to them, though both boys wondered how due to her four inch heels. Sasuke looked at the rest of her, and choked on his drink, nearly throwing up on himself.

As well as the four inch heels, she was wearing black stockings, and shimmery pink leotard type thing, a shimmery pink collar, shimmery pink fingerless gloves, and fuzzy white bunny ears. Though Sasuke and Naruto couldn't see it, there was also a fuzzy white bunny tail on her butt.

Sakura seemed to take Sasuke's choking on his drink as a sign that he was impressed with her outfit, rather than disgusted. She smiled sweetly.

"I knew you'd like my costume Sasuke-kun!"

He just sighed and waited for her to go away. Unfortunately, Sakura had other ideas. She took Sasuke's hand, and pressed her body against his. Unknown to both, Naruto glared at Sakura jealously.

"Sasuke-kun, come dance with me….." Sakura pleaded seductively. She started tracing circles on his chest. He took her wrists to shove her off, but Sakura evidently took this as a sign of consent.

She dragged him to the dance floor as **Hips Don't Lie** began to play. She moved her body against his sensually. Well it would have been. Sasuke gave no reaction what so ever, and only tried to pull away to get back to the blonde. Sakura got tired of playing nice and grabbed Sasuke's hands and placed them around her waist. He just made a face that looked like a cross between a glare and a pout. Sakura just smiled and continued dancing, while sliding Sasuke's hands over her ass.

Sasuke shivered in revulsion. Maybe Neji was right, maybe he was gay. This was horrible.

Naruto just watched Sasuke and Sakura dancing. He couldn't see what Sakura was doing, so to him, it looked like Sasuke was using his own hands, rather than having them be used for him. He scowled, and glared at Sakura jealously.

To Sasuke's great relief, the song ended. Sakura leaned close to him again, and started kissing his neck sloppily. He shuddered, and shoved her off. Sakura just laughed.

"What's the matter Sasuke-kun? Come on, I know you've loved me for awhile, it's okay to be shy." **(Shadow: Wow, I wonder what she's been smoking? O.o)**

Sasuke glared.

"OK, listen up, because I'll only say it once. I don't like you, forget love you, and I never will. You're annoying and sluttish."

Back at the table, a blonde smiled.

With that, Sasuke turned on his heal, and wandered back over to where he had last seen Naruto. Thankfully, the blonde was still there. After he had to put up with Sakura the mega-slut, he now fully appreciated Naruto's extreme hotness. He replayed the scene with Sakura in his mind, but soon found Sakura being replaced by Naruto. He controlled the deep blush that threatened to spill across his face, but just barely. He and Naruto stood silently.

Naruto, having just heard Sasuke turn down Sakura harshly, decided to gather up some courage. It's not his fault Sasuke was so hot…..

The worst that would happen would be Sasuke hitting him and never talking to him. Oh well, it was still worth it. He swallowed, and turned to Sasuke, smiling a little as **Sexy Back **started.

"Want to dance, Uchiha?" Sasuke looked shocked for just a second, before smirking and taking the hand that was offered to him. Naruto led him onto the dance floor. Sasuke placed his hands loosely around Naruto's waist, and felt arms go around his neck gently. Naruto started to rock against him in time to the music. Sasuke quickly discovered that this was much different from dancing with Sakura. He rocked back against the blonde as the lyrics started.

_**I'm bringing sexy back**_

_**Them other boys don't know how to act**_

_**I think you're special what's behind your back**_

_**So turn around and I'll pick up the slack**_

_**Take 'em to the bridge**_

Sasuke found himself loving the way his and Naruto's bodies met with each rock. He shuddered, but this time not out of disgust. Naruto turned around in his arms and began grinding against him. Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips and grinded into Naruto's ass. If this kept up, he would get hard pretty fast.

_**Dirty babe**_

_**You see these shackles**_

_**Baby I'm your slave**_

_**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave**_

_**It's just that no one makes me feel this way**_

_**Take 'em to the chorus**_

Sasuke gulped as Naruto rocked repeatedly into his crotch, sending sparks go throughout his body. He could feel his pants tighten. Naruto turned around and put his arms around his neck again, smirking.

"Enjoying yourself, Uchiha?"

"Shut up Uzumaki. You're just as hard as I am."

And it was quite true. Naruto rocked harder against Sasuke, loving the friction it caused.

_**Come here girl**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Come to the back**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**VIP **_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Drinks on me**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Let me see what you're working with**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Look at those hips**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**You make me smile**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Go ahead child**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

Naruto looked into Sasuke's face, and that turned out to be a huge mistake. He suddenly felt like he was drowning in warm black nothing-ness. But he decided he didn't really mind so much.

_**And, Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

At this point, Sasuke and Naruto were panting for air. Naruto turned around in his arms again, and this time Sasuke took a firm hold on his hips, pulling him back to meet his body. This was so much better than dancing with Sakura.

_**I'm bringing sexy back**_

_**Them other boys don't know how to act**_

_**Come let me make up for the things you lack**_

_**Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast.**_

_**Take 'em to the bridge**_

Naruto turned around again, and he and Sasuke both watched the other as they moved. At this point, all you needed to do was remove their close and they'd be having sex.

_**Dirty babe**_

_**You see these shackles**_

_**Baby I'm your slave**_

_**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave**_

_**It's just that no one makes me feel this way**_

_**Take 'em to the chorus**_

Naruto hadn't really meant to take things this far, he just planned on dancing mostly innocently, but their dancing couldn't be considered innocent anymore.

_**Come here girl**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Come to the back**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**VIP **_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Drinks on me**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Let me see what you're working with**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Look at those hips**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**You make me smile**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Go ahead child**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

One more look at Sasuke's flushed face was all he could take. Before he had time to think about it, he was kissing Sasuke full on the lips.

_Well….._ He thought dully, _that's the end. Why don't I ever think before I act?_

He still moved his body, waiting to get hit and yelled at. What he didn't expect was for Sasuke to kiss back.

_**And, Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

Still dancing, Sasuke slid his tongue between Naruto's lips, which Naruto accepted happily. Tongues slid over each other until no one knew whose tongue was whose. Naruto was getting a little dizzy, but he liked it. They broke apart for air for about three seconds, before Sasuke attacked Naruto's mouth hungrily, and the tongue wars began.

_**I'm bringing sexy back**_

_**Them other boys watch while I attack**_

_**If that's your girl you better watch your back**_

_**Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact**_

_**Take 'em to the chorus**_

They kept kissing, only breaking apart for a maximum of three milliseconds at a time. From across the room, a girl with shocking pink hair glared furiously at the sight.

_**Come here girl**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Come to the back**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**VIP **_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Drinks on me**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Let me see what you're working with**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Look at those hips**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**You make me smile**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Go ahead child**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

Sakura was furious, already forming a plan to break the two up.

"Naruto…..You'll pay for this."

_**And, Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

Naruto and Sasuke gradually stopped swaying as the song ended, both panting harshly, and both painfully hard. Naruto kissed down Sasuke's neck a few times. Sasuke noticed how while Sakura had been basically slobbering all over him, Naruto's kisses were soft and teasing. He liked it. He rested his head on Naruto's shoulder, and felt Naruto whisper in his ear, while rubbing his leg into the Uchiha's obvious excitement.

"Want some help with this Uchiha?"

Sasuke shuddered at the contact and nodded into Naruto's shoulder. He was so dazed by what had just happened that he didn't realize where Naruto was dragging him until he was pushed into the boy's bathroom, which was thankfully unoccupied. Naruto kissed him again, and he kissed back hungrily. **(Shadow: Don't get your hopes up; they aren't going to fuck yet.)**

Naruto slid his leg in between Sasuke's. He lifted the boy's shirt and trailed fingers over his stomach, feeling Sasuke shiver under his touch. He slid one finger down into Sasuke's boxers, and touched his heated member. Sasuke sucked on Naruto's neck to bite down his moan. Naruto slowly wrapped his hand around Sasuke's cock, and began pumping his fist up and down quickly. Sasuke sucked harder on his neck and struggled to remain upright. Naruto tugged at his hair, forcing him to look Naruto in the face. The blonde tightened his grip on Sasuke's member, and he loved the face Sasuke made. He began a heated tongue war for the second time that night.

"Naru…..ah….to…..I'm mmmmh….gonna….." was all Sasuke could manage between kisses. Naruto allowed Sasuke to return to his neck, sucking harshly, while he smirked and slid his thumb over the slit. Sasuke bit down on his neck, attempting to stifle his cry as he came, shooting himself into Naruto's waiting hand. Naruto withdrew the hand from Sasuke's pants, and stared at his hand curiously, before licking Sasuke's seed off his fingers.

"You taste good…"

Sasuke didn't reply, since he was still a panting mess. Naruto looked triumphant.

"Haha, I got the Ice Prince to lose his cool. Go me."

Sasuke's head snapped up and he glared furiously at Naruto.

"So that's all you were trying to-!!"

Naruto kissed Sasuke gently, effectively shutting him up.

"Chill Sasuke, I'm only kidding."

He hugged Sasuke and buried his nose in Sasuke's neck. Sasuke only had the energy to lift his arms and wrap them around the blonde.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shadow: Woo! I'm done! I'm sorry that took so long, I had writer's block and it was midterm week, I've been studying a lot. But, its up now, that's what's important. Naruto and Sasuke are currently sleeping (duh, after that, they must be tired xD) so I won't bother waking them up. And I have to get offline anyways before my father explodes. **

**Before I go, I'd just like to make a point. When I went to find the lyrics for Sexy Back, there were a lot of comments about how the song was over-used and how it was a stupid song. For anyone out there who absolutely HATES this song because you think it's over played, I have a message for you:**

**GET THE FUCK OVER IT.**

**Why complain about something you can't change? **

**If however, you are one of those people and you are one of my readers, then ignore the above and feel free to whine all you want. **

**Just kidding…….mostly……xD**


	9. Forgotten?

**Shadow: Gah, I'm so sorry. O.o This chapter was almost impossible to get started. I have no other excuse then that.**

**Naruto: Can I jerk Sasuke off again?**

**Sasuke: -looks slightly hopeful-**

**Shadow: No. **

**Sasuke: -Uchiha death glare-**

**Shadow: Knock it off, if you're lucky, you guys can make out this chapter. **

**Naruto: Yatta!! Hey, where did Itachi go?**

**Itachi: What do you want dobe.**

**Sasuke: OI! Only I can call Naruto dobe you bastard. **

**Itachi: Whatever, I'm the one raping him.**

**Naruto: O.o**

**Shadow: -covers Itachi's mouth- He's kidding!**

**Sasuke: -yells in Shadow's ear- WHAT?! He's going to rape Naruto?? Oh that son of a bitch, I'll rip his stupid face off and-**

**Shadow: Thank you Sasuke. You've just yelled my ear off. **

**Naruto: Just hurry up and write the goddamn chapter. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_If we were in rough waters before, we're in a fucking hurricane now….._

Naruto glared angrily at the desk in front of him. Iruka was talking about some project they were going to be working on for the next few weeks. Honestly, he was more concerned in being disgusted with his behavior at the Halloween dance. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he had kissed Uchiha. He didn't even want to think where his hands had been. What the hell had compelled him to do that?

_He's hot._

Teenage hormones are a bitch.

Naruto groaned loudly, and banged his head on the desk, attracting most of the class's attention, including Iruka.

"Well, I'm sorry Naruto. I'm not changing your partner. You have got to try to work cooperatively with Sasuke."

Naruto just stared at him blankly.

"Partner? For what??"

"Your project." Turning his attention back to the rest of the class, he continued. "Your assignment is to write a paper on your partner. Spend weekends together, hang out after school, do whatever you have to. You must interview them, learn about them, and write a two page single spaced report on their life. Understood?"

Most of the class nodded, and began making plans to hang out with their partners. Naruto looked over to the raven, who was sitting in his chair looking extremely pissed off as Sakura whined in his ear about how it wasn't fair that they hadn't been partnered up.

Thank god for the bell, signaling the student's freedom from the hellhole teachers liked to call school. Naruto gathered his books, laughing slightly at Sasuke, who was practically radiating murder intent as Sakura dragged him out into the hall and towards a different classroom.

Naruto wandered the halls to his locker, ignoring the masses of people that shoved him from all sides. Reaching his locker, he opened it; to have something hit his leg as it slid out. He looked down at the rolled up paper, memories flooding his senses.

**-FLASH BACK-**

"_Just what the hell are you doing?"_

_Sasuke turned around to return Naruto's glare. Naruto averted his gaze and Sasuke smirked inwardly. _

"_What the hell are you doing in my locker?" Naruto asked again, glancing at the picture._

"_I just….made a mistake. I thought I was on the third floor….." It sounded incredibly stupid, even to his own ears. Naruto gave him a weird look. _

"_You didn't know you were on the second floor? And you call me a loser…." Naruto mocked, smirking._

"_Shut up dobe," Sasuke said, rather heatedly. "I got held up by those girls Sakura and Ino."_

"_Whatever" Naruto rolled his eyes, and glanced at the picture again. Sasuke realized he was still holding it. He held it up._

"_Who drew this?"_

_Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "Look in the right lower corner, teme."_

_Sasuke did so. "So, you made it then?"_

_Naruto rolled his eyes again. "No, that girl Sakura drew it. Use your head, Uchiha." _

_Sasuke glared. He walked up to Naruto so they were only centimeters apart. He glared, and so did Naruto. He thought he saw the ghost of a blush grace Naruto's features, but he wasn't one to talk since his cheeks were feeling a little warm. _

"_Well dobe," He began, stressing his voice as he said dobe. "Just tell whoever the hell made it they did a good job."_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Naruto looked at the picture, studying it critically.

"_Just tell whoever the hell made it they did a good job."_

"It isn't that good…."

He quickly lost interest in the picture, shoving it inside his knapsack, before he was attacked by another flashback.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Suddenly Naruto's pencil slipped out of his hand. Naruto bent down to pick up the pencil, unaware that Sasuke had also moved to retrieve said pencil. While Sasuke's fingers closed around the wooden object, Naruto's hand closed over Sasuke's. Naruto saw pink sparkle across Sasuke's cheeks, and could feel his own heating up as well. He looked up, and crystal blue eyes met dark onyx. They were extremely close. Naruto could feel Sasuke's warm breathe on his cheek. _

_Suddenly, he had the unexplainable and unwaveringly strong desire to see if Sasuke's lips were as soft as they looked. He leaned forward a little, parting his lips just slightly, before he realized what he was doing. He blushed furiously and pulled away. He muttered an apology, and started to gather his books. He shifted them to one arm, and began to walk away. _

_He stopped however when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked around, questioningly. He stared at Sasuke._

"_What's the matter with you? Your face is all red." Naruto could have sworn he had concern laced into his words, even if he was smirking. "You got a fever or something?" Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's forehead. Naruto's eyes widened. He looked at Sasuke questioningly. Sasuke leaned in really close when he noticed Naruto's slight blush, and breathed into his ear._

"_See you around…..Naruto." With that, Naruto turned and left. He felt Sasuke's fingers brush his as he walked away._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Naruto shook his head in annoyance. But, the flashbacks kept coming.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_He picked up his bags and walked towards the ladder. He only reached the top rung when he slipped. He fell, too scared to scream. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact. _

_Instead of hearing all his bones breaking though, he heard a muffled thump and heard someone yelp. His arm hurt, but that was all. He felt what he had fallen on. He touched a limb that must have been a leg. Moving his hand up, he felt a flat stomach and a well chiseled torso, so he assumed whoever it was must be male. He raised his head off the person's upper stomach, he mentally groaned. _

"_Second time today Uzumaki. I told you to watch where you're going."  
_

_Naruto put on an overly cheerful smile._

"_You're right Uchiha, I'll be more careful next time I'm FALLING OFF THE FUCKING ROOF!!"_

_Sasuke glared. Naruto moved a little, prepared to stand, when his book bag came toppling down and hit him in the back. _

_Of course he was directly above Sasuke when it happened. _

_And, naturally, since the Gods didn't like him at all, he ended up kissing Sasuke right on the mouth._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Naruto glared at nothing, noticing that no one was around, he was alone. Walking down the hall, he saw shadows behind a door, and heard mumbled voices. He moved closer to the door, and pressed his ear against it.

"Sasuke, just relax and enjoy yourself."

"Sakura…."

Sasuke's voice was annoyed, but Naruto mistook it for pleasure. Naruto pouted momentarily, but then decided to have some fun. Thrusting the door open, he feigned innocence. Looking up, he put on a shocked expression, although it really wasn't difficult. He expected them to be kissing or something.

Sakura had Sasuke pushed up against a wall. His shirt was being unbuttoned, and his tie was undone. It was very clear that he was beyond pissed off. Sakura looked at Naruto in annoyance. Naruto started to back out of the room.

"Uh…sorry, I'll just go. Use protection." And with that he, ran from the room. Sasuke on the other hand saw his chance when Sakura turned, and shoved her away, re-buttoning his t-shirt, and following Naruto out of the room.

"Oi, Uzumaki!"

Naruto just walked faster. He was still disgusted with himself for letting his hormones take over at the dance. And even more disgusted that he was jealous seeing Sakura with Sasuke. Sasuke was really the last person he wanted to see. Sasuke however, seemed to have different ideas.

He took Naruto's arm as he ran past him, and dragged the yelling blond to his car, before shoving him inside and getting inside himself, starting the car and speeding off so Sakura wouldn't have a chance to catch up.

Naruto, now silent, looked out the window. He was surprised to hear Sasuke speak.

"I suppose I owe you a thanks."

"For what?"

"For barging in when you did. Sakura probably would have raped me."

"It's not rape if she's your girlfriend Sasuke."

Sasuke grumbled in annoyance.

"She's not my girlfriend."

Naruto smirked, taking full advantage of a moment to pick on Sasuke.

"Ah, that's right, I forgot, you're gay. Poor Uchiha, you afraid of getting icky girl cooties?" Naruto laughed in hilarity at the look on Sasuke's face, which clearly read _If I could do it without taking my hands off the steering wheel, I'd smash your head into the window._

"Yeah, you would know, wouldn't you Uzumaki?"

Needless to say, that shut Naruto up immediately. He stared glumly out the window, watching as they drove up to the Uchiha's mansion. They both got out, and Naruto followed Sasuke to his room. Sasuke sat on his bed, and looked at Naruto.

"Well? Start asking questions."

Naruto looked confused for a moment, but then gained a serious look that just screamed mischief. He sat on the bed next to Sasuke.

"Okay then. Top or bottom? Hand job or blow job? Girls or guys? Wait, I know the answer to that one."

This earned him a pillow to his face. He rose from where he had fallen off the bed, laughing. Sasuke just glared.

"That is not what I meant and you know it Uzumaki. I meant for the project."

Naruto just sighed in bored agreement.

"Fine. What do you like, dislike, and what do you want to be when you grow up."

"Nothing, everything, and I don't know."

"Fabulous. Now explain to me how I'm going to turn that into a two-page essay."

"Huge font."

Naruto through the pillow that had sent him off the bed at the Uchiha, hitting him hard in the stomach. And thus, the pillow fight began.

A good fifteen minutes later found Sasuke sitting on Naruto's lap while Naruto shoved to get him off. Sasuke sat thinking, completely oblivious to the boy pushing at his chest to get him to move.

"Uzumaki, you remember the Halloween dance?"

Naruto froze instantly, deciding it to be a good time to flop back on the bed and admire the ceiling.

"Yeah why?"

"Well….I've been thinking about it…and…." Naruto looked at Sasuke with the slightest anticipation.

"…I think we should forget about it. It was a mistake."

Naruto's face fell.

"That's all you want to remember it as?"

_No, of course not. _

"Yes."

"Why?"

_Because you hate me._

"Because."

"Bullshit. Why didn't you just say something if you didn't like it? You're telling me that meant absolutely nothing to you?"

_I did like it. I loved it. And so did you._

"Look who's talking."

"Why would you let me keep going if it was just a mistake? You could have easily let Sakura do that to you, you bastard!"

"Why did you ask me to dance in the first place Uzumaki??"

_I'm glad you did._

"You could have said no! Now get the fuck off me!!"

Sasuke just glared at him, and Naruto glared right back. Sasuke shifted, so he was straddling Naruto. They both glared harder.

"Make me."

Naruto growled, but Sasuke ignored this. They just sat there, glaring they're eyes out.

"…………"

_God, I miss how he tastes…._

"…………"

_He's so cute…._

Both of them moved forward, and met halfway, kissing furiously. Tongues fought at each other, tasting the inside of one another's mouth. Sasuke ran his tongue over Naruto's teeth and along the insides of his cheeks. Naruto tilted his head for better access, and wrapped his tongue around Sasuke's, sucking. His hand had found its way to Sasuke's dark hair, and Sasuke's hand was at the back of Naruto's neck, both pushing closer. **(Shadow: Damn. A couple of horny little fuck-heads we have here, ne?)**

They eventually separated with a dull smacking sound. They both stared at each other, Naruto's hand still twisted in Sasuke's hair and Sasuke's hand still pushing against the back of Naruto's neck. Both were panting harshly.

_Talk about irony._

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Go ahead, start laughing Uzumaki. Go on and laugh at Uchiha, the famous Ice Prince, for crying because of a dream, go on and tell the whole school how you think I'm a weak little bastard." Sasuke was glaring hard now, so hard he was seeing red. Naruto just looked shocked and a little hurt. Sasuke glared at him, nearly exploding with anger. _

_How could Uzumaki do that? How could he mess around with him? He had been so supposedly nice to him, holding him until he had fallen asleep last night. But just from that embrace now, he could tell it was all fake. No one had ever been kind to him; they were all just suck ups. All they wanted was to show him off, like some sort of trophy. He wasn't a trophy. As much as he hated admitting it he had feelings to. And the fact that Naruto was just using him to see his weak side made his blood boil. He was going to start yelling, but Naruto beat him to it._

"_UCHIHA YOU GOD FORSAKEN BASTARD!! What the hell is wrong with you?? Why is it that when someone tries to do something nice for you, you turn around and start bitching at them? Look, Sasuke, I know you hate me but, that doesn't mean I hate you ok?? Why the hell else would I have wasted my time here last ni-"_

_He immediately shut himself up. Sasuke wasn't supposed to know he was there. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke seemed to catch on. _

"_That was you? Great. Even fucking greater. Now you have even more to tell the school."_

"_Dammit you bastard, what's wrong with you! I was here because I wanted to be. You're such an ungrateful brat."_

"_Hey, I tried to be grateful to Sakura." This was, of course, a lie. But Naruto didn't need to know that. "After all," he continued bitterly "she saved my life."_

"_OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!!"_

_The next thing Sasuke knew, a hard punch had connected with his cheek, sending him off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud. Naruto jumped on top of him, and held him against the floor with an iron grip. He got close to Sasuke's face, so close their noses were only a centimeter away from touching. Sasuke could see every bit of anger in Naruto's eyes and Naruto saw the same in Sasuke's. He spoke in a harsh growl._

"_What a bastard you are. And you call me a loser? Do you really think Sakura had the physical strength to carry you here when she can't even carry her own backpack without whining? Do you really think she would have seen you, almost buried in the snow? You fucking bastard."_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Naruto turned to Sasuke, who was sitting cross-legged with his elbows on his knees, his hands folded under his chin, staring into space. The blond studied his features carefully.

"Uch-…Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up at him, his expression blank.

"Hm?"

"Remember when you were in the hospital, and you had that nightmare? And I punched you off the bed, because you said I was just using you?"

Sasuke just glared at the bed covers, subconsciously brushing fingers over his cheek.

"Yeah, I do. You know….You never told me why you brought me to the hospital. In fact, you never really told me much of anything……"

Naruto looked down, unsure what to say next. How could he explain his sudden act of kindness?

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"Just start from the beginning."

Naruto crossed his legs, and looked at Sasuke, shyly.

"Well……I had been at the park. I was walking home and you were just kind of lying in the road….so I picked you up and carried you to the hospital. They asked if I was a relative….and when I said no, they….they asked if I was your lover….."

Naruto's cheeks flared, and so did Sasuke's heart.

"Anyway, they let me stay with you for awhile, and then Sakura came, and she demanded to be let in, due to her being your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

Naruto smirked, while Sasuke pouted, and glared at the bedspread.

"Then you might wanna clue her in. She seems to think you guys are together."

"Whatever, anyways, explain why you didn't tell me Sakura was lying in the first place."

"I thought you'd be mad. I thought she _was_ your girlfriend, so I didn't know what you would say if I told you I found you instead. Besides, she liked the attention. And you hate me anyways."

Sasuke snorted. He looked at Naruto.

"I don't hate you. At least, not anymore. I never thanked you, did I?"

"Um, no?"

Sasuke grinned and covered Naruto's mouth with his own, sucking on the blonde's bottom lip. Naruto quickly opened his mouth to give Sasuke better access, and let his tongue slide across the raven's. Sasuke pulled away, and looked down at Naruto.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Top, blow job, guys."

"Huh?"

"Before, you asked me top or bottom, hand jobs or blow jobs, and girls or guys. Top, blow jobs, guys."

Naruto smirked and ran a hand through Sasuke's hair, letting said boy lie on top of him.

"Hehe….teme."

"Hn, dobe."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shadow: Done!! Ahhhhh!!! Gomen, Gomen, GOMEN! I had writer's block……sucked majorly….well whatever. Here's a chapter for you. :D I promise I'll get back to the plot next chapter!. **


	10. Frustration

**Shadow: HOMG! An update that took less than eight weeks? Unbelievable!**

**Sasuke: Sex?**

**Naruto: Come on Shadow, now you're just delaying. –pats Sasuke's crotch-**

**Sasuke: Dobe…. –shifts against hand-**

**Shadow: -sweatdrop- Look, you guys can't fuck around until Itachi is…..nevermind.**

**Sasuke: As the main characters of your story, don't we deserve to know what you're going to do to us?**

**Shadow: No. :D But, I can tell these two. –drags in Neji and Gaara-**

**Neji: And we're here because….?**

**Gaara: We were busy. **

**Shadow: -whispers plot in their ears-**

**Neji/Gaara: O.o**

**Naruto: …I'm not even sure I want to know anymore.**

**Shadow: Ok, now that Sasuke and Naruto are a couple, and I've gotten past enough fluffy fore-play, its time to start what I originally set out to start. Just what is Sakura up to? The plot is changing, characters are being OOC, and confusion will be settling in. Ready? Here we go! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A tall, dark haired man paced back and forth across the sooty remains of a carpet. He tapped his head with the pencil he was holding, mumbling to himself incoherently. He stopped pacing suddenly, and made a bee-line for the desk on the opposite side of the room. The pencil skittered furiously across the papers scattered every which way across the desk, crossing out sentences, writing and re-writing statements and filling up line after line with words. The pencil went back to tapping its owner's head rather insistently, and the pacing began again.

Only to have the man rush back to his table to erase half of the things he had just written.

Frustration. God, how he hated that emotion. The only emotion that could truly unnerve a person. Frustration made him tense, made him angry, made him unable to think, made him….well….frustrated.

The pencil ceased its tapping, no longer anywhere near the man's head as it had been flung across the room in an effort to release some tension. But the puny clatter of the pencil hitting the murky gray walls only served to fuel his anger.

Itachi was feeling very frustrated.

He had set everything out perfectly. In fact, he'd started all this nine years ago. Only the last few steps still needed to be planned out. And all because of one night, one pathetic little hour, almost everything was ruined. Possibly the only part of this that remained intact was what he had already finished. And that wasn't a whole lot considering what had been planned.

Itachi wandered angrily over to his desk, looking down at the mess. Merely three weeks ago, this desk had been totally visible, with only two stacks of neatly written papers. Now, papers flew in every direction so that the whole desk may very well have been one giant piece of paper without him realizing. The floor around the desk was obscured by the dozens of little crumpled paper balls that had not successfully reached the trash can. God only knew how many pencils surrounded the desk. He had long since broken more than half of his stock into little woodchips.

He glared down at the paper he had been scribbling on. What was once a legible, neat, and clean piece of paper now looked as though a torpedo had hit it. The sides had folded and torn, nothing was legible anymore, what with all the crossings out and re-writing. Holes littered various pieces of the page from times when an eraser had been used too roughly.

The paper was soon no more however, as it was mercilessly crumpled by a pale fist, and sent to the floor to join the horde of ruined paper.

But it wasn't even the fact that his plan had basically slapped him in the face that angered him, although that fueled a good two thirds of his frustration. But the third part was devoted to the side of him that was frustrated with himself for not recognizing such an obvious flaw.

Another paper joined the graveyard surrounding the desk.

If Itachi had needed to measure the size of the flaw, he would have said it was about the size of a breathe mint. He had checked, and re-checked his plan plenty of times; he had had nine years to do so. And he had neglected to see this flaw.

Contacting his experiment had been step two. Step three was supposed to have been getting his experiment to depend on him. But after all the checking and updating he had done, it had never occurred to him that someone would reach his experiment before he did. He had been so confident that everything would work out, he had neglected to see the backdoor in his plan, the one that had a plaque on it reading "_What If…"_.

Had he seen it, he would have been able to lock it, and keep it sealed for good. But because he hadn't, that door had opened infinite gaps in his perfect plan, the loopholes worming themselves in between his carefully written ideas until they were shredded to bits. And he couldn't stop it.

So, he had been re-writing the plan from where he left off, but this time, checking for any and all _What Ifs_ that could occur. But here's where frustration came in to slap him in the face.

Frustration made him second-guess himself.

Which brought him back to his current predicament of pacing back and forth across the room, doubting this would work at all.

Another reason for hating frustration was it brought along the most aggravating side effects. Such as the _What If…_ question. That question was endless. For every answer, there was a "What If" waiting just around the corner to jump in with a steak knife and butcher everything to pieces.

Itachi hated that.

Sighing, he sat on the bed he had recently brought in, and fell back on it, sighing deeply. After a few deep breathes, he knew it would work. Because in the end, if his experiment wouldn't cooperate, he would just dispose of him. Honestly, he didn't even need a living creature to carry out this project, but living was better because it had other things that could complicate the project, which in turn would give him hints on what to fix.

But he liked his new specimen, and he wanted him alive.

Itachi had often considered just killing the boy and using his body as a battery source. Because there is no "What If" to death. Death is death, period. And without a "What If" there was little to no frustration. However, he needed to know what effects his creation had on human emotion, so murder really wasn't an option. Besides, with the Uchiha brat around, it would be hard to kill the boy. Itachi sighed and sat back down at his desk, scribbling furiously again.

_Don't worry, little blonde. One way or another, I'll get what I want. I always get what I want._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara glanced at Neji seductively, straddling his hips, and kissing him lightly. Neji kissed back, and Gaara tried to slip his tongue into Neji's mouth, only to have Neji pull back and turn his head away. Gaara narrowed his eyes in a glare and got up, crossing his arms and looking down at his lover.

"Neji, that's the fourth time in three days. Normally, you're so horny I can't even take three steps without you fucking me into the floor. What's wrong with you?"

Neji smirked, and uncrossed Gaara's arms, taking hold of pale fingers.

"Am I really that horny?"

"Yes,"

"But you love me for it."

Gaara smirked. "Yeah." His face grew serious. "But seriously, what's wrong?"

Neji sighed, and looked away. He really didn't mean to neglect Gaara. But something had been plaguing his mind every since the dance, and he couldn't place it. All he had to go on was strange dreams where bodiless voices whispered bits and pieces of random things. It just made him uneasy.

"Neji?"

Gaara ran his thumb over Neji's cheek gently. Neji sighed.

"I'm sorry. I've just been feeling uneasy lately. I feel like things are going to get rough…..you know?"

Gaara did know. Ever since he had started going out with Neji, a good two years ago, he noticed that his boyfriend seemed to be super observant, so that he could usually predict periods of unease. Of course, they were just feelings. A sixth sense maybe.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Neji, feeling how tense his muscles were. Not saying a word, he pushed Neji, who looked mildly confused, to lie on his stomach. Gaara worked his shirt up, and Neji sat up a little to remove it, before he was pushed down again by the redhead. Giving into curiosity, he looked over his shoulder at Gaara, who was on the other side of the room, fetching a nice smelling lotion. Gaara walked back over to the bed, and straddled him at the hips. Opening the lotion bottle, he moved Neji's silky hair out of the way and squirted some of the cool lotion onto Neji's back. Neji hissed lightly at the cold, but Gaara shushed him gently, working his hands across Neji's back, spreading the cool substance.

"You've been working to hard. Maybe you just need to relax….."

Neji let his eyes close as Gaara kneaded his palms into his back just below the shoulder blades. The redhead moved his hands down, still kneading his palms, all the way to Neji's waist, and back up. He rubbed in small circles across Neji's shoulder blades and massaging his neck and shoulders gently but firmly. Neji moaned quietly at the contrasting feeling of cold lotion and warm hands.

Gaara slowly worked his hands across Neji's skin. Neji began to feel so at ease that he almost drifted off. Almost.

Finally, Gaara removed his hands from Neji's now relaxed back, and lay down beside him, kissing Neji gently on the mouth. Neji turned onto his side and hugged Gaara close, giving into drowsiness as Gaara did the same.

_Love you, Gaara._

**(Shadow: Last bit of fluff, I swear.)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto tapped his pencil on the paper before him. Foreign language really wasn't his thing. Math, science, English, and social studies he could deal with, but he just didn't get languages. He sighed in annoyance and got up, deciding to "take a break" (Translation : Stall as long as humanly possible.) and go online. He went over to the computer, clicking the little instant message icon. As soon as he was logged in, he was messaged.

**Timeisup: **_Hey._

**NeglectedKitsune: **Hi.

**Timeisup:** _You didn't forget did you? About meeting me? When can you come by?_

**NeglectedKitsune: **I didn't. I can stop by in about three days….is that ok?

**Timeisup:** _Yeah sure. Oh, just make sure to wear something black._

**NeglectedKitsune:** ….ok?

**Timeisup:** _Good. So, then, what's this I've found out? Little Naru-chan has a boyfriend? And it's none other than the boy you claimed to hate, ne?_

**NeglectedKitsune:** How did you know about that? We didn't tell anyone….

To say the least, Naruto was freaked by this. It was true; he and Sasuke had decided to remain quiet about their relationship, mainly because of Sasuke's fans. He was really beginning to regret meeting this guy.

**Timeisup:** _I have to leave. See you soon._

**NeglectedKitsune:** …bye…..

Naruto signed off, a little concerned. Now that he had Sasuke, he didn't feel so alone, so did he really need Itachi?

He returned to his apartment, and fell asleep on his bed, dreading the morning when he would have to wake up for school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want?"

"Now, is that any way to speak to me? I am helping you after all."

"Whatever."

A girl examined her nails quietly, scowling at the floor. She shivered in revulsion as a rat skittered away into the shadows across the floor. Tossing her pink hair over one shoulder, she looked back up at the dusty room.

The man across the room contemplated her for a minute, before asking quietly,

"How did you find me?"

The girl rolled her eyes.

"I saw you with Naruto in the park awhile back. I was following Sasuke, who was following you two."

"Can't even leave him for two seconds, huh?"

"Cut the crap. You gonna help or not?"

The man's smirk changed to a scowl.

"Bitchy one, aren't you? Yeah I'll help, but Naruto is mine no matter what. Keep it in mind, because if you do anything to harm my experiment, I'll kill you."

The girl rolled her eyes again.

"Look, I don't give a shit about your precious Naruto. All I want to do is get Sasuke. Whatever happens to Naruto after that is not my concern. The only thing I plan on doing to him is messing with his head."

"Sounds like you've thought this out."

"Whatever. Okay, I'll help mess with Blondie's head as long as you get me Sasuke. Deal?"

She held out a firm hand, and the man took it, shook it once, and dropped it, walking back into the shadows. He heard footsteps, and when he turned around again, the girl was gone. He smirked, and walked over to his desk, which he had newly organized just that morning. Opening a small drawer, he pulled out a folded paper. Unfolding it, he took a red pen and made a slash through one of the lines. The previous two lines had lines through them as well.

_Get a puppet – Check_

"Deal, Sakura." Another cynical smirk, and the parchment was folded up again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked to his last period class, thankful that the day was almost over. The whole day had been quite tiring.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Naruto-kun!"_

_Needless to say, he was somewhat shocked to be hearing his name used like that. Especially coming from-_

"_Sakura?"_

_His long time crush, well at least, until Sasuke, was speaking to him? Was it April fool's day? Was he on Punk'd? Ok camera people, you can come out now…._

_Sakura giggled and blushed, smiling up at Naruto. _

"_Hey, would you like to walk with me to my class? I think it's on the way to yours."_

_Naruto mentally slapped himself several times. What was Sakura doing?_

_Sakura smiled, pushing her arms together so her breasts looked fuller, some skin peeping out from her low cut shirt. Naruto gulped. He tried to keep telling himself he had a boyfriend, he had Sasuke. But the thought of Sakura was still tempting._

_Sakura took his arm, and Naruto walked with her, slightly stunned, to her class. On the way, Sakura kept glancing at him and giggling. Naruto only smile back at her. Eventually, they reached her class, and Sakura leaned up to Naruto, putting a quick kiss on his cheek. Naruto flushed furiously._

_Sakura giggled and moved away._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

And this left Naruto where he was right at the moment, walking towards the last class of the day. Unfortunately for him, he was pulled roughly inside a closet.

"What the---"

A cool palm covered his mouth, and he felt a familiar warm body press up against him.

"Sasuke?"

"Dobe."

The raven nuzzled his neck. Naruto smirked, but wrapped his arms around Sasuke none the less.

"Sheesh Sasuke, one day of having me as a boyfriend and you're already pulling me into closets? You horny bastard."

Sasuke smirked too.

"You complaining?"

"I won't be if you find a way to shut me up."

Sasuke didn't need anymore instruction, pressing his mouth against Naruto's and slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Naruto pressed closer into Sasuke's body as Sasuke pressed him against the wall. They played tonsil hockey for a few moments, before seperating with an audible smacking sound. Naruto meet Sasuke's black eyes.

"Hey let's just skip last period, and stay here."

Sasuke smirked again.

"Come on dobe, we can't. We have a test this period. We can fool around later, okay?"

Naruto pouted, but nodded. He kissed Sasuke lightly once, and then straightened his clothes and hair and walked out, Sasuke right behind him (and totally not looking at his ass the whole goddamn trip to class).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shadow: Okay so I lied, more fluff. I can't help it. I like fluff. Anyways, I realize this chapter was virtually uneventful, but I figured it'd be easier to put a filler chapter in rather than put bits of it in other chapters.**

**Naruto: You know, girls are lucky. They can sleep any way. But guys have to be careful. We'll squish our balls if we lie in an odd position.**

**Shadow: -awkwatrd silence- ….Kay. And I need to know this why?**

**Naruto: Cause I lied funny last night. And I sqiushed my balls. And it hurt. **

**Shadow: -blink- Okay…….I believe the random meter just exploded……..**


	11. AN FINALE

I AM SORRY!

This story started out great and fun and all that but somethings came up.

I've been having a crazy life and during the insanity my inspiration for this story has died.

I feel soo bad because of all your reviews and favoriting and such.

I truly apologize from my soul.

On a brighter note, I WILL be posting a new story, a SasuNaruSasu, so keep a look out for me.

Once again, sorry.


End file.
